Memories Brom's past
by Billy-Gil
Summary: Brom is haunted by his past,memories haunted by his brother Morzan, and a mysterious voice. Brom remmebers his three best friends Saphira, Morzan, and Belle also the women he loved. It should be very sad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-

Brom looked over at the young blond boy who was sleeping not too far from him, before allowing his eyes to drift to the beautiful sapphire dragon that sleeping next to the boy. As the old man looked upon a once familiar sight, he could feel his eyes tearing up. He knew who this boy was now; he had lived in the same village as him since the boy was born, but he never realized what he really was. That was until everything happened, when he could see it in the young man's eyes what he really was. Brom wasn't going to tell the boy anything. If he did, it could ruin everything. it would be better if he found out on his own.

Brom was brought out of his thoughts by a heavy sigh of the dragon as she went to sleep. Brom smiled a sad smile and closed his eyes. As soon as his eyelids were closed, his mind brought him to a time he hadn't thought about for years, a time when his life had meaning, a time when he could spend time with his brother. A voice he had long forgotten appeared in his head.

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Little child, be not afraid  
The thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Little child, be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  


_The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning_

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know...  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

"Mother…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-

I don't own Eragon or any of the characters; I also do not own the song. But I do own any OC.

Chapter1:

Brom opened his eyes and looked around. He felt the warmth of his brother's baby dragon, Belle. He peered over the little dragon and saw Morzan making breakfast.

Ever since their mother became sick and their father was always busy doing work, Brom's older brother, Morzan, would take care of him.

Morzan turned and saw Brom looking over Belle.

"Hey baby brother," he said with a smile "Wake Belle up and come over here for breakfast."

Brom rubbed his eyes. The seven-year-old carefully woke Belle, careful not to scare her. When the little red dragon got woken up by being scared awake, the weaker usually got bitten.

"Belle" he said sweetly. "Morzan says its time to get up."

The tiny dragon's body shuddered then her eyes slowly opened and her mouth opened in a huge yawn. Brom had no idea how something so little could open it's mouth so much.

"Come on hurry up," Morzan said to the two with a smile. He placed a dish on the ground with dead mice for Belle and on the table; he had bread and some milk for Brom.

Brom stood up and walked over to his brother, followed closely by Belle.

"Thanks, Morzan," he said, looking down at his food. He started to eat.

"Hay baby brother slow down" Morzan said looking at Brom. "You too, little one," he added as he patted his dragon on the head.

Brom watched his brother. Morzan was a strong man of seventeen and had just recently received a dragon egg that hatched for him, which started Morzan and Belle's destiny..

Morzan looked at Brom again his black hair falling in his face

"Brom how are you ever going to grow if you don't finish your breakfast?"

Brom quickly looked back down at his food and started to eat again.

After breakfast, the three went outside and saw their father telling some of the help orders. Ever since Morzan had become a dragon rider, the family had gotten a lot of money.

Morzan saw that their father was busy, so he brought Brom to see their mother. As the three started to enter the house, Morzan looked down at Belle.

"You know mother doesn't like you to come into the house, so be good and wait outside" he said, patting Belle on the head. She grumbled in protest, but sat outside the door, waiting for the two to come back out.

"Mommy!" Brom exclaimed as they came into the house. Their mother was lying on the bed.

She weakly moved her head.

"Hey baby," she said softly as Brom came running over. He climbed on the bed and hugged her.

"Brom, be gentle," Morzan, said walking over to the bed.

"It's ok, Morzan. I'm fine," Serena, their mother, said. Morzan nodded, before he leaned on the wall and looked out the window to check on Belle. He saw his little dragon trying to pounce on butterflies.

"Mommy, guess what?" Brom asked, smiling from ear to ear

"What?" Serena asked.

"I am going to be just like Morzan when I grow up," he said, smiling smugly.

Serena chuckled. "Are you now?" she asked.



"Yup. All I have to do is find a dragon egg," he said looking at her, extremely sure of himself. Serena laughed softly and then started to cough.

Morzan looked at his mother in alarm.

"Brom why don't you go check on Belle and help her catch some butterflies," he said, coming over. He picked Brom up off the bed and placed him on the ground.

Brom smiled. "Ok," he said, before running out the door to play with Belle.

Morzan went over to his mother's bed. He picked up the cloth that was in a nearby tub of water and placed it on her head.

"You didn't have to send him away," she said.

"I just thought Belle should have some one to watch her," Morzan told his mother.

"Morzan," Serena said, grabbing his arm.

"Yes mother?" he asked, looking at her.

"I know I am not going to make it," she said and looked at him.

Morzan stood up, fixing her pillow.. "Don't talk like that mother, you _will_ be fine."

Serena slowly shook her head. "Morzan, I want you to promise me that you will take care of your brother."

"I already do that and I always will," Morzan said with a soft smile.

"I want you to promise me that nothing will ever happen to my baby," she told him, a pleading look in her dark eyes.

"Mother…"

"Promise me."

"Mother…"

"Promise me, Morzan."

"Fine. I promise you. I will always look after and protect Brom no matter what. He is my baby brother and I love him.. I promise, mother, he will never get hurt as long as I am here," Morzan told her, putting his hand on the top of her head.

Serena smiled. "He will always follow you." She paused looking out the window at her youngest son and Belle. "I can tell he's meant for greatness, just like you Morzan," she said, raising her hand and putting it on his cheek. Morzan closed his eyes.

"I love you mother."

"I love you too Morzan."

000000000000000000000000000

"Brom, hurry up!" Morzan said. "You too, Belle." He looked at the two behind him. Both were looking around at the town. Neither ever came to town much, but Morzan had to get some tools for his father. No one else was home to watch the two of them. "Come on I don't have all night."

Brom looked at the sky. "Belle, look at the sky all those stars," he said, smiling. "One day you can take me and Morzan up there when you get bigger."

Morzan smiled as he heard Brom talking to Belle. Although the little dragon couldn't talk, Brom always loved talking to her.

As the three walked, people started to scream. Morzan looked to the front of him again and saw a mob of people running towards them, flames coming from the other homes and shops. "Brom, take Belle and run into the forest!"

"Why?" Brom asked, confused. The flames were spreading from house to house quickly and coming right towards them.



"Do as I say NOW!" Morzan said. He saw a few big shadow like creatures. "Urgles," he said under his breath. "GO now!" Morzan said, raising his voice. Brom took off running but Belle stayed with Morzan. Morzan bent down "Belle I need you to go look after Brom," he said. Belle shook her head and snorted. "Please Belle, he needs you. He can't go alone." Belle hastily ran after Brom while Morzan took off towards their house.

When he got there, the fire had already reached the house. "MOTHER! FATHER!" he yelled, looking for any signs of them. He saw his father in the nearby bush, knocked out. "Father," he said, running over to him. His father opened his eyes slowly.

"Morzan… your mother she is inside," the older man said.

Morzan stood up. "I'll go get her," he said.

Morzan ran to the house. He put his arm across his face because the flames were very hot now. "MOM!" he yelled, trying to find a way into the house. He could barely see anything over the smoke. "Mother!" he yelled again.

He made his way to where his mother's bed was. "Mother" he said again he saw her. Serena's face was badly burned.

Morzan picked her up. "I will get you out of here," he told her.

He carried her outside and placed her on the ground in a safer spot. He placed his hand on her cheek he knew his mother was dead

"Morzan?" A small voice came from behind him. Morzan turned.

"Brom, go back," he said.

"Morzan, what's wrong with mother?" Brom asked. A small Belle sat at his feet.

"Brom, please, go find father," Morzan said, tears in his eyes.

"I want mother," Brom said as he came over. "Mother, wake up. Come on the house is on fire." Brom knelt down next to his mother's lifeless body.

"Brom, she's not going to wake up," Morzan said.

Brom looked at his brother "NO!" He got up and ran to the forest.

"BROM!" Morzan yelled after him.

0000000000

Brom ran deeper and deeper into the forest. He couldn't stop running. His little legs were burning as he was running he tripped over a big stone, hurting his toe. Brom fell to the ground crying he hid his head in he knees.

"Mother…mother…" he cried softy. Brom looked down at his throbbing toe then to what he had tripped over. It was a big stone. He crawled over to it as he noticed it looked like Belle's egg but only it was sapphire. The little boy gasped; it was a dragon egg.

"Baby brother!" Brom heard Morzan looking for him. "Baby brother!" the voice repeated.

"Morzan!" Brom's voice cracked but he said it loud enough for Morzan to hear.

"There you are," Morzan said, coming and placing his hand on Brom's back "It's going to be all right." As Morzan's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw what Brom had been looking at. "Brom that's a…"

Brom finished his sentence. "Dragon egg."

Morzan nodded, speechless. "Come on, we should get back to father." Morzan picked up the egg. "Best if we don't leave this here." Brom nodded and followed Morzan.

"What about Mother?" Brom asked, as they walked



"Father is going to have her buried in her favorite spot…the meadow where all the wildflowers grow. He said she will be happy there," Morzan told his little brother. Brom put on a sad but happy smile. At least she would be happy, he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two months after their mother's death**_

"Come on now Saphira, Hurry up" Brom said running down the path way "If we are late again Morzan and Belle are going to kill us" Brom looked behind him a little sapphire dragon was following him getting distracted every three seconds. "Come on, Come on" he said again. The little dragon caught up with him Brom smiled and started to run faster the little dragon took this as a challenge and took off after him soon over speeding the young boy, Brom sped up running full blast he looked at Saphira as he passed her he saw Saphira slow down "What to fast for yo-" Brom slammed into something

"You have to watch where you are going" Morzan said with a hint of laughter in his voice, Brom looked at what he had hit into standing above him was Belle, a Belle that wasn't so small anymore but huge, although still young she was a very big dragon especially compared to Saphira who still was about the size of a puppy. "And your late again" Morzan added

"Sorry Morzan I tried but I saw something pretty" Brom said "It was a flower it was just like the one in Mom's story"

Morzan smiled "Well try not to get distracted next time baby brother"

"Ok" Brom said with an over the top nod a smile spread across his face from ear to ear. Morzan reached out his hand to help Brom up.

00000000

The four made it home, their house had been rebuilt now bigger and grander, with two dragon riders in the family their wealth grew now their father just sat in the house with his new wife eating or sleeping. It made Morzan sick he liked the way it used to be when his mother was alive when his father was a good man but that would never happen they could never go back. The sky started to get darker as night came, Morzan fixed Brom some dinner.

"Now Morzan why not get the servants to do this…this servant work?" His father Xavier said walking to where Morzan was

"Because father I like doing this, I don't lie giving people orders and I like caring for my self" Morzan said annoyed

"You are a dragon rider you should be mighty…Why do this you are always doing…work" He said the words as if they were poison "Some one else can make Brom's food"

"I am looking after him father" Morzan said getting angry "Mother wanted me to"

"She was a nutter your mother she was" Xavier said rolling his eyes "A stupid women"

Morzan could feel his blood boiling "Don't say that about her" He said through gritted teeth.

"What I am telling you son is for your own good, Son it would be better if you just forget her" Xavier said putting a hand on Morzan's shoulder. "It would be better if you don't talk about her at all"

Morzan shrugged his shoulder making his father's hand fall away "Don't be stupid boy!" Xavier was getting angry now

"Stop saying things about mother"

" I said DON'T talk about your mother anymore it makes Larissa unhappy" Xavier looked through the doorway at his new wife laying in a chair "I forbid you to talk about your mother, you here me boy!" Xavier was raising his voice

Morzan turned to him his blood very hot "Mind it father"

Xavier looked at Morzan "Are you threatening me!?"

"Remember who the dragon rider is remember who posses magic" Morzan continued with his threat "So NEVER forbid me to talk about mother, especially for that witch of a wife you have in there." Morzan was still holding the knife that he had been preparing the meal with his father hadn't taken his eye off of it. "So father I would think about making threats to me again…or Brom"

"I would nev-"

"Don't play stupid father, I heard you threatening Brom when he asked Larissa to tell him mother's story"

Xavier cowered out of the kitchen before Morzan could get another word in. Morzan leaned on the wall he couldn't believe what he had just said to his father but it had to be said.

00000

A few hours later Morzan was sitting next to Brom "Morzan can you tell me mother's story?" Brom asked

Morzan smiled "Sure" Brom shifted himself and leaned on Morzan; Morzan put his arm around Brom and began the story:

_Long ago two brothers were the closest of brothers there ever was. The oldest was strong and always looked out for his younger brother. The youngest brother was always getting into trouble without even meaning to get into trouble. Even with their differences the two brothers were the best of friend's .They had a secret spot, a meadow by the river-_

"Like mom's right?" Brom interrupted

"Yah like mom's Morzan said with a smile"Now where was I Oh yah

_A meadow by the river. Their favorite time to go was when the flowers were blossomed they were purple with blue streaks on the petals. One day the two got new that a war was coming and their land was no longer safe, both agreed to fight in the army. One day the older brother decided to help the enemy capture the land instead of fighting alongside his brother. So he left the good side when the younger brother found out about the betrayal he was devastated. Then the younger brother fell in love with a very beautiful woman named Selena and married her but not long after they were married the older brother came into their house and killed Selena then ran. The younger brother swore that he could find his brother and kill him for what he had done. One night the older brother found his younger brother he wanted to come back and be brothers again; he couldn't take the killing anymore he didn't want the power any more, But the younger brother was blinded by revenge and struck down his brother without mercy. When the younger brother realized what he did he couldn't believe it. As the surviving brother looked around he realized they were in their spot as the sun came over the mountains he could see the purple and blue flowers. The younger brother ran vanishing fading from life it's self._

Morzan finished the story and looked down at Brom who yawned

"Morzan?" He asked his eyes were closed and his voice was tired

"Yah?"

"Are we going to end up like the two brothers?"

"No…you and I are going to always stay together" Morzan said picking up his little brother and carrying him over to the spot next to the sleeping Saphira under Belle's wing Morzan laid down next to him.

"Belle…I almost lost it with father today" He told Belle

"**Its ok…your father deserves some…well losing of control"** Belle replied back

"**Belle you don't get it I wanted to kill him…I think you chose wrong how could a dragon rider want to kill his own father?" **

It took a minute for Belle to **answer "Morzan you are not a killer, your father just took a step to close to your nerves."** Belle then added **"When Brom and Saphira get a bit older and Brom can ride her then we will go to the elves." **

"**How do we get to the elves?" **

"**We will figure it out…now go to sleep you need rest" **Belle said Morzan did as he was told and went to sleep.

"**I love you Belle"** He said then his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

**AN- The chapter will be back with Eragon when Brom is old. It will probably be a very short chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of the quotes may not be exact it is late and I don't wanna go look them up**

Brom opened his eye she hadn't thought about Belle and Morzan in a long time it hurt him to much. He looked over at the sleeping boy and his dragon and sighed "Come on wake up" Brom said shaking Eragon awake the sudden movement startled Saphira she jumped up and hissed "Shuuu" Brom said "Ra'zac could be any where you must be quiet"

Eragon looked up at Saphira "Wonder how his childhood was like" Eragon put a smile on "Wonder how he was woken up"

Saphira chuckled to her self although Eragon wasn't that funny she still laughed at him.

000000000

Brom went on to make a quick but good tasting breakfast he quickly packed the little things they had and looked at Eragon "Come on lets go" Brom said getting on to his horse "Get on your horse and tell your dragon to fly high and stay out of sight"

Eragon got onto his horse grumbling relaying the message to Saphira who grumbled because she was standing right next to them and she could hear perfectly well.

"Well come on the both of you" Brom growled at the two of them. Brom made his horse move into a trot followed by Eragon.

As the two rode Saphira and Eragon were talking mostly about Brom, Eragon was happy that Brom couldn't hear some of the things they said.

"Eragon why do you think he is the way…Well the way he is?" Saphira asked

Eragon look straight ahead "I don't know but I think we could live with out it"

"Well if you ask me to I could eat him" Saphira joked

Eragon chuckled "No, no Saphira I don't want you to eat him"

As the two talked Brom listened he knew it was rude but it was nice to hear the voice of a dragon, he didn't remember how if felt the magic of the dragon. He had missed it so much he didn't even mind the things Saphira and Eragon were saying about him trying to figure out why he was who he was and how he knew so much about dragons.

000000000000

Brom was putting some medicine on Saphira's wing he looked to Eragon "You must always look after your dragon at all coast"

"Better to ask forgiveness the permission" Eragon repeated the words Brom had repeated from his brother. Brom got up he didn't mean to let Morzan into his thoughts he went over to the water to wash off his hands. He didn't realize that Eragon had come up behind

"I thought we agreed not to lie to one another" Eragon said grabbing Brom's hand and cutting the cloth that hid the small dragon on Brom's hand Eragon looked up at him "Dragon rider" Eragon said as he let go of Brom's hand.

Brom walked back over to his horse Eragon followed "Where's your dragon?" He asked

Brom turned to him "Dead…she was killed by another rider" Brom took the sword off the horse "With this sword" he examined the sword then walked a bit ways from the horse "The rider's name was Morzan" Brom could feel his emotions building up he hadn't talked about Morzan openly for a long time. "He was won over by another rider, Galbatorix" Brom looked down at the sword again he remembered the day he saw his brother talking to Galbatorix and found out what his brother had done. "And while my dragon was trying to protect me she was killed" Brom could see his Saphira's eyes closing her body was no longer moving no breath came from her body. "So I set out to search for Morzan" he sighed remembering the long days that seemed to never pass the cold that gripped him where ever he went. "And I found him and I drove his sword through his heart" Brom could barely keep from shaking now remembering his brother's body laying on the ground coming to the realization that he was the one who had done it "And as he died so did his dragon" Brom could see as Belle arched in pain dieing along side of Morzan. "And because of me the dragon riders were gone" Then he looked up at Eragon "Then you came along" he put his hand on Eragon's shoulder and looked up at Saphira "You both came"

AN I know its short but it's really late the next chapter will go back to flashback


	5. Chapter 5

Morzan walked into the pub _Come on Brom where are you _he thought to himself he had been looking for Brom now that Brom had turned 17 he was harder to keep track of he was always wondering off, once is eyes adjusted to the light of the pub he saw a crowd of girls he sighed and rolled his eyes. Morzan walked over to the crowed of girls "Ok ladies watch out" Morzan said making his way to the middle when he got there he saw one of the women in Brom's arms. Brom enjoyed the attention that the girls gave him because of his being a dragon rider, unlike Morzan who didn't like the attention.

"Then I killed him" Morzan walked in on the end of Brom's story he could hear the girls cooing at Brom's fake story he rolled his eyes

"Come on Brom" Morzan said grabbing Brom's shoulder releasing Brom's hold on the girl the girl groaned

"Hay! Morzan" Brom exclaimed as Morzan dragged him out the door "What are you doing?"

Once they were outside Morzan through Brom forward causing Brom to fall down in the dirt a little puff of dirt came up "Oww" Brom complained looking up at Morzan "What was that for"

"Come on Brom you're not acting like a dragon rider" Morzan said "Using you status to get with girls? How stupid"

Brom stood up brushing off the dirt on his bum "You just don't know how enjoyable it can be" Brom was angry at his brother now

"Come on Brom!" Morzan said looking at him "Act like a respectable man…and don't go around telling fake stories"

Brom put on a sly smile and pointed a finger up "Ahh but they don't know there fake"

Morzan rolled his eyes "Mom would love to see you like this, she would be so proud" Morzan said sarcastically

"Don't go brining mom into this"

"Brom…you…you" Morzan was too angry to speak anymore he closed his eyes he would punch Brom right now but he had promised his mother no harm would fall upon Brom while he was around. Morzan took a deep breath then let it out "We are leaving for the elves tomorrow Saphira and Belle are both strong enough we should have left years ago." with that Morzan turned and walked away from Brom.

"I'm not going I like it here" Brom yelled after him but Morzan didn't hear.

000000000000

Brom sat in the roots of some big tree in the forest Saphira with her front legs crossed laid in front of him. Brom snapped a twig with his hands and flicked it away picking up another twig "Can you believe him Saphira?" Brom looked at the twig in his hand "Can you believe he walked into the pub and just made a fool of me, and then once we were out side he pushed me in the dirt"

"Well Brom you were not acting respectable at least in his eyes" Saphira answered

"So you're agreeing with him?" Brom asked

"In a way, he was right you were only going to make a fool out of your self again, and Brom you do tend to drink and then sleep with a girl or two, I don't agree with how he handled it but you know Morzan he does tend to have a temper"

Brom rolled his eyes "That's only happened" he thought for a second "Maybe 15 times"

"20"

"You've counted?" Brom asked sitting up

"Well little one we are emotionally attached and each time I can tell"

"Creepy" Brom said shuddering; the thought of Saphira knowing each time made him a little uncomfortable.

"I want you to apologize to your brother"

"You can't make me"

"Fine then you won't ride me until you do" Saphira said standing up and flying away

"Saphira! Come back" but Saphira was long gone. Brom grumbled as he looked toward the path "Great now I have to walk."

00000000

"Can you believe him Belle?" Morzan said he was also sitting on the roots of a big tree in a different part of the forest Belle like Saphira had her front legs crossed in front of him "When I walked in the pub I found him making out with some girl" Morzan shook his head

"Morzan he is young"

"I was young too and I didn't do that"

"Yes but Morzan you had Brom to look after you had responsibilities far greater then Brom's"

"So you're agreeing with him?"

"In away, he has the right to be young but he also doesn't have to act like that yes."

"I told him we are going to the elves"

"How did he take it?" Belle asked

"I don't know I walked away"

"Morzan, Morzan, Morzan" Belle repeated with a slight chuckle "I want you to apologize to your brother"

"You can't make me"

"Fine then you won't ride me until you do" Belle said standing up and flying away

"Belle! Come back" but Belle was long gone. Morzan grumbled as he looked toward the path "Great now I have to walk."

0000000000

About an hour later the brothers arrived home Brom saw his brother about to walk into the house Brom followed. "Morzan wait up" he said "I'm sorry" he paused "And I will go to the elves"

Morzan looked at Brom "Ya I'm sorry also" then he smiled "You didn't have much of a choice Saphira was already talked into it"

"She wouldn't have left without me"

"I know that's why they planned to force you to come along" Morzan laughed "Have you ever listened to them at night talking?"

"No, what do they talk about?" Brom asked

"Well they scheme…like how to get us to do what they want, they also talk about how they want to find a nice dragon and settle down"

Brom laughed he couldn't believe his dragon could be so girly. Morzan put his arm around Brom's shoulders "Now let's go face father and our new stepmother".

The two walked into the house and could see their father and step mother talking his newest wife Kara noticed the boys walk in "My boys your back"

"We're not your boys" Morzan said, Brom didn't mind Kara as much as Morzan did. Morzan hated that she had replace their mother but Brom really didn't notice he couldn't really remember his mother.

She came over and hugged Brom anyways "it's good to see you home Brom" she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Brom how about I cook you something hot to eat your hands are so cold" she said leading him to the kitchen.

Morzan rolled his eyes Kara had just gotten into the faze where she wanted to cook for Brom ever since she cooked him his 17th birthday dinner. Xavier walked over and shook his head "Morzan what is wrong"

"Don't you think Kara is a bit young for you?" Morzan asked his father

"No, she is not"

"Father she is a year older then Brom!" He paused and shook his head "Your old enough to be her father" he paused again and lowered his voice to a hushed angry whisper "I'm older then her"

Xavier shook his head "You wouldn't understand"

Morzan closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm him self down.

"I am going for my nightly walk…I'll see you when I get back." Xavier said walking out the door; his walk took him hours he had picked walking up recently to lose some weight.

Morzan walked into the kitchen to find Brom but he couldn't find him, so he went outside for an hour then came back inside. He wanted to check on Brom so he went to Brom's room. He opened the door to Brom's room and saw Brom in his bed "oh sorry Brom" Morzan said "Didn't mean to wake you" as he was closing the door he saw something that shocked him, Kara was peaking out from under Brom's bed covers, Morzan's eyes opened wide "WHAT IS GOING ON!" Morzan said Kara sat up and looked at Morzan; Morzan looked at her for a second but then closed the door. He heard scrambling coming from in the room then Brom came out clothed again.

"It's not how it looks" Brom said looking at Morzan

"Not how it looks?" Morzan asked then added "So you weren't just sleeping with our step mother?"

"Ok so it is how it looks" Brom said with a shrug "But it doesn't mean anything"

"So then why is she in your room?"

"She's pretty"

"I thought you put this stuff behind you"

"No…I put the pub thing behind me I'm still…enjoying women company" Brom said with a shrug

Morzan rolled his eyes "So how long has this been going on?" Morzan asked

"Since my 17th birthday"

Morzan rolled his eyes again and stormed out of the house, Brom followed but when he got out side Morzan was not to be found. "21" Came Saphira's voice from the darkness

"Stop being creepy Saphira" Brom said he went over to her and put hid head on her paw as he lied down, "I really hate upsetting Morzan like this"

"Well then stop doing things that upset him" Saphira told him

"Ya but the things I do I enjoy"

"Your growing up Brom…you should take on some more reasonability"

"I guess, but I'm only 17"

"When Morzan was your age he was taking care of his sick mother, keeping his father from drinking, taking care of a baby dragon, and an annoying baby brother"

Brom didn't way anything he knew Saphira had him

"You know where to find him" Saphira said taking her paw and moving it so his head hit the ground

"Oww" Brom complained rubbing the back of his head and standing up.

"Go on" Saphira took her head and nudged him on "Go"

Brom did what he was told and headed to where their mother was buried, to her meadow with the flowers. It was reaching dawn when Brom got to the meadow. When Brom got to the meadow he saw Morzan kneeling over Serena's grave. He heard Morzan talking

"Mother I failed, if you were alive Brom would never dream of doing this kind of things" Morzan stopped for a second Brom could swear he heard a sob leave Morzan's throat but Morzan never cried. "If you were hear he would be a respectable young man, but with me he isn't…I wish you were hear, why did you have to die why did the fire have to take you" What sounded like another sob left Morzan's lips. Brom walked over and put his hand on Morzan's back and kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sorry brother" Brom said looking at Morzan

Morzan looked away "How long have you been here?" he asked

"Long enough to see what a jerk I have been" Brom said "I promise I will stop…I will behave."

Morzan smiled "No…You will always get into trouble just like in mother's stories and I will always be there for you also just like in the stories." Morzan hugged his little brother and Brom hugged him back "Now why don't we go back and get some sleep" Brom nodded as the two brothers were standing up the sun started to peak from over the mountain tops

"Look" Brom said pointing to a little purple and blue flower "The first one of the year". Morzan smiled as the two walked back to their dragons. Although it was morning the two lied next to their dragons who kept them warm in the brisk air.

"Good night…or morning…Good sleeping" Brom said to Saphira as he fell asleep

"Good sleeping to you to little one" Saphira said to the sleeping Brom, both boys could hear Belle humming as they fell asleep, she was humming the lullaby that their mother had sang to the two of them, and baby Belle. The humming helped both boys fall asleep remembering their mother.

**AN The next chapter will still be in flash back, The two will be with the elves.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning to two boys woke up they talked about the elves and decided they would leave in a week, then the two went into the house they heard yelling coming from the kitchen Morzan peaked in and saw Xavier and Kara yelling at one another "I think he found out about last night" Morzan said in a whisper.

"Maybe we should…uhh not go in there right now" Brom said backing up and heading for the door.

Morzan smiled and shook his head "You're afraid to go in there"

"Not afraid just not hungry…now let's go outside" Brom said opening the door quietly, Morzan followed shaking his head.

"You are so afraid" He said as he followed his brother out the door. Brom ignored his comment.

0000000000

An hour later Brom was in the barn milking one of the cows when Kara came in

"Hay" she said coming over and putting her hand on his shoulder

"Kara!" He said jumping up

"Why are you so skittish?" she asked taking a step closer

"Umm…father is home"

"I know but he is busy"

"This isn't right" Brom said looking down

"Why not…just because big brother Morzan told you not to?" she asked wrinkling her nose when she said Morzan.

"No…you're my father's wife"

"That is easily fixed" She said taking her two fingers and tracing his face

Brom pulled back from her "What?"

"Well all one of us has to do is get rid of him"

"No, as much as I dislike him I would never hurt him" Brom said stepping farther from her.

"Don't give me that I know you don't just dislike him you HATE him" She was getting angry now.

"I would never do that to any one even if I hated them"

"One day you will, you are a dragon rider and some time in your lifetime you will kill someone"

"That will be in war if I ever risk Saphira in war" He said "Which I will never do, Morzan and I want to keep Belle and Saphira safe we don't want to risk them getting hurt"

"Who cares about the stupid dragons, it is the dragon rider with the power" se said putting her hand on his face.

"No it isn't magic runs through the veins of a dragon a dragon is magic" Brom took her hand off his face.

"Brom please! I don't love your father I love you"

"Do you love me or love me being a dragon rider"

"I love you"

Brom shook his head and walked out of the barn he accidentally hit into his father "Hello father"

"Don't hello me boy!" Xavier said angrily at Brom "Did Kara tell you she's pregnant?"

"Congratulations?" Brom asked looking at his father

"She hasn't let me touch her for about two years"

"Oh"

"Is that all you can say boy?!"

"She told you?"

"Yes she told me about my so called son has been doing...and how I am going to be a grandfather!" Xavier looked at Saphira who was napping close by then looked back to Brom, who was clearly shocked that Kara was pregnant with his child. Then Xavier smiled "At least I won't have to worry about it for long"

Brom looked at his father "What do you mean" the smile on Xavier's face was getting very creepy. Before Brom could do anything Xavier took a knife and plunged it into Brom's stomach Brom winced in pain as he fell to the floor, Saphira woke up roaring with pain

"I guess it is true then…when a dragon rider dies so does his dragon" Xavier said

Kara came running out of the barn "BROM!" she yelled running to him she looked up at Xavier tears streaming down her face "What have you done!?"

Xavier still had his wicked smile on his face he grabbed her shoulder making her stand up she screamed as he plunged the knife into her stomach then slit her throat, he looked down at Brom "I want you to suffer"

00000

Meanwhile in the forest Belle and Morzan were talking about their future plans

"I want to settle down with a nice dragon" she said "And have our own family"

Morzan chuckled "Any dragon will have to answer to me before he even things of anything with you"

"No you won't I won't let you talk to any of them you'll scare them away"

"Well if they run they wouldn't be able to protect you any ways so I'll be doing you a favor" He said looking at her

Belle rolled her eyes as she put her head on her paws and stared at Morzan "What about you?" she asked

"Me? Well after I can keep Brom from getting into to much trouble and I would like to get married and have kids"

"What would you name them?" Belle asked

"I don't know" Morzan said

"Saphira told me if Brom ever had a son Brom to name him Murtagh" Belle said

"That is such an odd name though" Morzan said "I would name my son something more…more strong"

"Like what? You don't even have a name for a kid yet" Belle said

Morzan looked at her "That is a long time away"

"But where would you like to live?"

Morzan thought for a second "Somewhere close to Brom and his family…all I want is a big and happy family"

Belle looked at him happy then nuzzled him "You'll have one" Then Belle heard Saphira's roar "Morzan something is wrong"

"What?" Morzan asked confused

"Is Saphira she's hurt…really bad"

Morzan jumped up then got on Belle "Come on lets go back"

Belle took off into the sky flying home. When they got back to the house Morzan saw Kara on the ground a puddle of blood around her Saphira weakly lying on the ground taking deep breath having trouble breathing, Then Morzan saw Brom laying on the ground blood soaking his cloths. He didn't see Xavier anywhere; he jumped off Belle and ran over to Brom. He could tell that Brom was alive by the little breath that came from his lips his chest moving up and down ever so slightly. "Brom" he said picking up Brom's head and tapping it "Come on I know you can hear me" a tear rolled down his cheek "Come on baby brother"

Just then he heard Belle snarl he heard the sound of flesh tarring and a man screaming a knife fell next to Morzan sticking into the ground, Morzan looked up at Belle hanging in her teeth was a very bloody Xavier Morzan's eyes opened wide.

Belle let the lifeless body of Xavier fall to the ground "He was going to hurt you" she said in a very sad voice

Morzan looked down at Brom and picked up his hand and rubbed it come on Brom, all of a sudden Morzan's hand began to light up he looked at it then put it over Brom's wound and before Morzan's eyes Brom was healed. Brom sat up coughing and Saphira raised her head and looked around. Morzan looked at Brom very confused

"What did you do?" Brom asked

"I…I don't know" Morzan said looking at his hand "It just happened"

Brom stood up and ran over to Saphira "Are you ok?" he asked her putting his hand on her head

"Yes little one I am fine" she said to him nuzzling him. Brom turned and looked at Kara he did have some feelings for her, he walked over and put his hand on her face.

"I did this to her" Brom said

"No father did this to her"

"If I didn't do what I did father would have never lost it"

"She wasn't in love with father she would have found some one else" Morzan reasoned

"She was pregnant" Brom said "With my child"

That news Morzan had nothing to say he couldn't think of anything that he could say. Then Morzan looked at Brom "Maybe we should leave for the elves today"

"After we burry them" he looked over at his father "even him…but we don't have to burry him in a nice place" he added

Morzan smiled "Ya...and her?" he asked looking at Kara

"Could we burry her in the forest…she did like the forest"

Morzan looked at him "Of course"

**AN Ok so that was that, how was it Review please let me now how you feel, even reviews telling me my story sucked lol **


	7. Chapter 7

"Hush now my baby be still now don't cry, sleep as I sing to thee. Sleep as I rock you gently, sleep and dream for me, remember this song as I sing to you little one, remember this song remember me. Sleep now and remember little baby." Belle sang she sang the song every night for Brom and Morzan, the song their mother had sung to each of them when they were babies.

Brom drifted into to sleep he fell asleep listening to Belle soon her voice faded and the voice he heard was his mothers, Brom opened his eyes and looked up at his mother as she held him gently rocking him to sleep a gentle blond curl on her face, Her sparkling blue eyes looking down at him, on her pale lips she wore a gentle smile, on of her hands was gently stroking his brown curly hair "Brom" she said in a hushed tone "Brom" her voice echoed away. Brom then got shaken awake by Morzan "Mom!" Brom said sitting up fast his heart pounding.

Morzan looked at him then shook his head "Come on Brom we have to start moving" He said

Brom looked at Morzan rubbing his eyes "It's so early" he looked at the sky the sun was just coming over the mountains.

"Belle and Saphira spotted some Urgles while hunting just now, we should get moving before they get here" Morzan said putting out the fire and packing his sleeping tarp onto Belle.

"We can take them" Brom said standing up

"That's the sprit one part brave three parts fool" He stopped what he was doing and looked at Brom "No, we can't there is to many and we are not going to risk Saphira or Belle getting hurt"

Brom looked down "I guess your right" he hated to admit it but Morzan was right once again. He walked over to Saphira putting her saddle on and packing his things "Let's go" He said getting onto Saphira. As Morzan was getting onto Belle an arrow pierced him through the shoulder. "MORZAN!" Brom yelled as Morzan fell from Belle groaning in pain, Brom jumped off Saphira and ran to Brom.

"Brom look out!" Saphira yelled as an arrow whizzed past Brom's ear,

Brom stood up putting his hand on his sword and drawing it out looking for the attacker, out from behind a tree an Urgle jumped out at Brom but Belle hit the Urgle with her tail then let out a breath of fire burning the Urgle to a crisp. "Thanks" Brom said to Belle

"No problem" she said protecting the wounded Morzan.

Brom saw Urgles coming towards him from all directions he saw one raise their sword so he raised his the two blades hit together Brom pushed the Urgle back knocking it off balance making it fall back hitting into two more Urgles. Brom spun around his blade hitting another Brom felt the Urgle put his weight behind the blade forcing Brom to his knees with another clunk a second Urgle hit Brom's blade with his own. Brom looked at the faces of the Urgles both were smiling with pleasure knowing they would win the strength battle. _Saphira help me_ Brom thought to Saphira. He closed his eyes as did Saphira; Brom felt power surging through him with one push up both Urgles flew back into the air surrounded by a bleu light Saphira hit them in the air with her tail knocking them into five other Urgles.

Belle had an Urgle in her mouth as she flung it, Morzan stood up trying to grip his sword but couldn't the arrow had struck in a nerve so he couldn't even move his fingers. _Don't worry Morzan I'll protect you stay out of the way _Belle said to him

"No I can protect my-" Morzan started but was interrupted by Belle's tail hitting him to the ground she turned to where Morzan had been standing and grabbed an Urgle that had snuck up behind him in her mouth tearing him apart. "Umm thanks" Morzan said embarrassed he hadn't heard it coming. He looked over at Brom his eyes opened wide he saw Brom's blade each time he hit an Urgle's blade it would spark blue and the Urgle caught on fire him and Saphira were moving as one something he and Belle had not mastered.

Brom spun around Saphira did the same their movement was both exact striking their opponents hard to kill them. Brom stuck his blade through the last Urgle as Saphira tossed a dead one to the ground. Brom looked at Saphira "what happened"

"I don't know" she said "You asked for help and I don't know it just happened"

Morzan walked over holding his shoulder yanking out the arrow wincing as he did, he put his hand over his now bleeding shoulder "You did well baby brother" He said walking over

Brom felt his head get dizzy his legs no longer could hold up his body and he fell to the ground his head falling hard to the ground everything going black.

00000000000000000

Brom stood alone he felt fear in his body every thing was dark, then as if he was in a long dark tunnel a light a tiny light shown at the end, he started to run to the light. When he got there the light went out, he looked around and heard him name called out by Saphira

"Saphira!" He began to run to the sound of her voice when he got there a big lump of blue a sword between her wings. "SAPHIRA!" He yelled then came Belle's voice singing the lullaby rage filled his body he saw a dark figure walking toward him laughing

"Its time to end this" The dark figure said.

0000000000000000

Brom opened his eyes he could smell flowers and heard women talking quietly "Morzan?" he asked sitting up rubbing his head

"He is in the other room" A soft voice said he felt firm hands pushing him back down "You must rest now dragon rider"

Brom sat back up "Saphira?"

"Your dragon is fine rider now you must rest you are still very weak" the voice told him. Brom shook his head

"I don't want to lie down" he said putting his feet over the side of the bed "I want to see my brother and Saphira"

"As you wish dragon rider" The women bowed and walked to the door Brom watched her go, her long black hair was far down her back it fell on her face in the most beautiful way her eyes a sparkling blue her skin creamy. He thought she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

"Wait" he said putting up a hand the girl turned and looked at

"Yes?" she asked

"What is you name?" he asked

"Aurora" she said then left the room.

Brom looked around the room it was more like the inside of a tree he stood up and walked around the room "Brom?" came Saphira's voice

"Saphira where are you?" he asked

"Right here" she said sitting on a perch right near him

He came over to her "What happened?" he asked her

"After you fought you just well…passed out" she said looking at him

"But why?" he asked

"I don't now you will have to ask one of the elves" she said

"My head feels like I've been kicked by a horse"

Saphira chuckled "Maybe you should lie down"

"I'm fine…wait did you say elves?" he asked

"Yes, while you were out Morzan got us here" Saphira told him

"Brom?" Morzan asked coming in "You awake?"

"Morzan!" Brom went running to his brother and embraced him with a hug

"What's gotten into you baby brother?" Morzan asked laughing. Aurora came in behind him.

"Rider I must attend to your wounds" Aurora said to Brom coming over to him

Brom just at that moment realized that his arm felt numb, he looked down at it and saw a bandage blood soaked.

"Please Rider just sit on the bed" She said getting a new bandage

"Call me Brom" Brom said flashing his smile

"Don't elves use magic?" Morzan asked

"Yes" Aurora responded

"Then why don't you use magic to heal him?" He asked

"I'm not strong enough" She said

"Then why not a stronger elf heal him" Morzan asked "And not a weak one"

Brom looked at his brother "Morzan!"

"What? I'm just saying"

"Well stop just saying and be polite" Brom told Morzan

Aurora looked at Brom "There you should be good for now"

"Morzan how is you arm?" Brom asked

"A strong elf healed it"

"The young Ri-"Brom shot Aurora a look "Brom's wounds are not deep they don't need magic"

Morzan rolled his eyes "Brom I'll be out with Belle" with that he walked out.

"I'm sorry about my brother" Brom told Aurora "He doesn't know how to act in a women's presents"

"A Dragon Rider may behave how ever he wants"

"But a man will act decent" Brom said "And Morzan is a man before a dragon rider, plus if our mother knew what he did she would smack him" he added with a laugh

Aurora smiled and laughed a little "So you do laugh?"

Aurora smiled "Yes I do laugh, sometimes"

"Well maybe I can get you to laugh more often" Brom flashed his smile again

"We'll see" she replied "I must tend to other things" with that she left the room.

00000000000000

About an hour later Brom was walking around with Saphira "you like her"

"What? No" Brom said shaking his head

"Yes you do, more then a girl usually strikes you"

"No, she's just a pretty girl that's all"

"I think you could have a future with her…maybe she will be part of our family and Morzan can find a nice girl you will have your son Murtagh, Morzan will have kids"

Brom cut Saphira off "Don't you think you are getting ahead of yourself?"

"Huu?" Saphira grunted "No, I think we should start planning I mean always good to be prepared right?"

Brom laughed "Not that prepared Saphira…we might not even make it"

Saphira stopped and growled at him "What would make you say that?" she asked

"I don't know lately I have been having this dream and it feels so real"

"What happens in the dream?" she asked

"I don't know its dark and then I see you dead and Belle's voice singing then a figure kills me" Brom explained

She put her head down and nuzzled him "It's just a dream Brom, I promise you we will survive and live on and one day we will be one of them" she said lifting her head looking at a group of older dragon riders giving a lesson to some of the younger dragon riders.

Brom looked at the young ones "We should have come a long time ago, look at some of those kids not more then 11 or 12"

"Yes, but we are here now and must make the best of it" Saphira told him "Aurora told me that we will be joining a class in two days"

Brom smiled "Finally some learning"

**AN ok how is it? Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

"Brom come on wake up" Saphira said jumping up and down making Brom fall off the bed

"Saphira what is that about" He asked looked at the dragon he could tell she was excited

"Come on first day of school come on come on" She was extremely happy

"Ok, ok "Brom got up off the ground and got changed "Where is Morzan and Belle?"

"Waiting outside, Belle is excited also"

Brom smiled "Ok I'm ready"

000000000000

A half hour later Brom was standing between Saphira and a silver dragon named Kayla next to her was her rider William. There were dragons of various colors all standing in a line Morzan was standing next to Belle on the other side of Saphira. An older man walked out in front of them a golden dragon following the elf turned to the line of young dragon riders

"Young dragon riders I am Oromis and this" he looked to his dragon "Is Glaedr, we will be your teachers" then the elf turned to a man standing next to a tree far off a big white dragon standing behind them "That over there is Galbatorix and his dragon Lilly. Today you all will practice a game to see your strength and weakness" He picked up a sword and put a magical charm on it so they couldn't kill one another "If you get hit by one of these it will hurt but now there is a charm so none of you will die" He looked at them and put a charm on each of their swords "Now mount your dragons" He said. The group did as they were told "Here are the rules.

No hitting in the head

You can use magic

There is a hidden challenge within this drill it is up to you to figure it out.

If you fall from your dragon and hit the ground you are out.

If your dragon is old enough for a flame they can not use it.

Now you will all be fighting each other as a drill and you will be called out for bad behavior" With that he gave the signal and the dragons took off for the sky.

Before Brom was even able to fight one of the other riders Dolan came at him his sword grew with color as he was using magic, Dolan was about to strike Brom but Morzan blocked the blade

"Come on Brom pull it together" Morzan said with a smile

Brom smiled "Thanks"

"If we work together no one can get to us baby brother" Morzan said still fighting of Dolan "Belle now!" Morzan yelled out Belle's tail swung out from under her hitting the other dragon's stomach causing the dragon to lose concentration along with his rider giving Morzan the chance to hit Dolan knocking him from his dragon, Dolan fell to a ground and with a spell Oromis had prepared his landed on his feet.

"You go stand there" Oromis ordered Dolan's dragon landed and the two walked to the side and sat down watching the rest of the battle.

As the battle went on Brom and Morzan worked together the four working as a team Belle using her strength would hit the other dragon Morzan would distract the rider and with Saphira's speed her and Brom would knock the rider off. Soon the team had all other riders off and on the ground.

Oromis looked up then yelled up to them "The game is not over until both on rider and dragon is left."

Brom looked at Morzan "He means for us to fight one another"

"That is not going to happen" Morzan said "Come on I would rather forfeit then fight each other" They both could hear the riders on the ground rooting for their favorite the cheering started to slow down when they saw both riders slowly flying to the ground and landing at the same time.

"And what is this?" Oromis asked

Brom looked at his brother then to Oromis "This is what it looks like"

"We won't fight" Morzan said

Belle looked at Oromis "We are stronger together"

"As a team" Saphira finished

Brom was ready to get in trouble for disobeying an order, to his surprise Oromis smiled "Well done"

"Sir?" Brom asked confused

"That is the hidden meaning in the game" He turned to the other riders "All of you failed because you were fighting one another, Brom, Saphira, Morzan, and Belle all fought together and won" The faces of the other riders were still confused "As a dragon rider you mustn't fight one another, we as dragon riders must stick together and work as a team." He paused then looked at the two "It has been centuries since any one has ever figured out the meaning" Then he looked back to the other riders "That is it for today"

Brom watched the other riders walk away some of them limped most of them had bruises from being hit. Brom and Morzan got off their dragons and started to walk away

"Not you four" Oromis said "I want to talk to you all." The four looked at one another and followed Oromis to a river bank. "This spot is relaxing" He sat down Glaedr lying down next to him, the two other dragons did the same. "Sit down" He said to Brom and Morzan.

The two sat down "Now how come you two did not fight one another?" He asked

"Brom is my little brother, I would never harm him" Morzan said

Oromis nodded "And why is that?"

Morzan looked at Belle who nodded "I promised my mother I would never let harm come to him as long as I lived"

Oromis smiled "That is very noble of you" Then he turned to Brom "You and your dragon move as one, some one of your age and of hers without training, you two fight as if you have been fighting all your life" He said "Your bond with her is strong, it usually takes years many years to be able to be in so much of a bond that you think and move as one, and I ask why are you able?"

Brom shrugged "I don't know, it just happens…I can feel every movement of her every blow she takes along with the blows I take"

Saphira lifted her head "And I feel his movement also if he lifts an arm I feel as though I do it and it is my arm"

Oromis nodded "Not even Glaedr and I move as one" He then paused and started again "There has been one other like you, some one who's bond is so great that he two had a bond at a young age as do you."

"Who?" Brom asked

"Galbatorix and Lily, they have the greatest bond I have ever seen in my many years on life"

"Can I ever meet him?" Brom asked

Oromis nodded "Yes, I am sure he will want to meet you. He is one of the strongest riders we have ever seen along with his dragon, for her age she is. He was once my student and I can see them same in the four of you" He looked at the four "You four have a destiny about you"

Brom looked at his brother then to his dragon _Saphira what does he mean by that?_

_He means that we have a great future in front of us little one_ Saphira told him

"Well you two should be getting back now" Oromis said looking at the two "Go on"

The four stood up and walked away. One back to their tree house Brom leaned on the tree Saphira looked at Brom "May I fly around for a bit?" she asked seeing the other dragons flying

"You don't have to ask Saphira" Brom said looking at her with a smile

"So is that a yes?" Saphira asked

Brom shook his head with a sigh "Yes, Saphira that is a yes." With that Saphira took to the sky. Brom looked out at elves walking around none of them he knew, and then a familiar face was walking around. "Aurora" he said going over to her.

Aurora was with a group of her friends each of them giggled when he came over "Dragon Rider" Aurora said looking at him

"Call me Brom" he told her looking at the other lovely elf girls.

"Yes call him Brom, Aurora" One said she had Long brown hair her eyes matched it with a brown color. "Introduce us" she hissed to Aurora

"Umm…Brom this is Amthia" Aurora said "And those two are Cynthiana and Flora" Brom looked at the other two they both seemed to be the same except one had blue and the other green eyes, both had hair as white as the snow.

"Nice to meet you" He said to all of them the three of them giggled again when he talked to them. "Aurora…I was wondering if you would like to join me for a walk"

The three looked at Aurora "I can't…I have a lot of things to do"

Flora looked at her friend then to Brom "No she doesn't we finished earlier"

Amthia smiled "Yes, she can go" then she whispered to Aurora "A dragon rider is interested in you, go with him"

"Well that settles it then" Brom said with a smile

"I guess it does" Aurora said glaring at her friends.

Brom put out his hand Aurora took it and the two walked away from the three giggling girls.

000000000000000

The two walked around for hours losing track of time Brom had never found some one so easy to talk to before besides Saphira.

"I can tell you are powerful" Aurora said putting her hand on his chest "Deep magic rest in you"

Brom smiled "No magic I'm just an average dragon rider"

She shook her head "I can tell your future will prove that you are a great rider not average"

Brom looked down "Morzan is the one with the true power, he is a leader he is a great fighter…a great dragon rider…I'm not to great at fighting"

"Being a dragon rider isn't always about the fighting Brom, fighting is only a tiny bit of the whole picture"

Brom shook his head "I'm happy being normal, I mean all I want is a normal life I don't care about being powerful"

"That's good; it wouldn't be good if a dragon rider wanted power for himself"

"I don't think it would be well if that happened… but if it ever did, I would keep Saphira out of it, lay low not be a threat…people may call me a coward but I will do it to protect her"

Aurora smiled "I've never met a rider like you"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Well, most riders I meet can't wait to get into their first battle to prove to all they and their dragons are great and powerful, but you and Morzan…mostly you would rather be a coward then to risk their lives. Why is that?" She asked him

"I don't know… Belle grew up with me Morzan would always take care of us, I mean my mother would have killed him if anything happened to me so I guess he looked after Belle the same way he did me, growing the same feelings, the ones that no harm could come to her as long as he was alive; So when Saphira hatched for me Morzan taught me to respect her and not risk her even how much I would want to do anything"

"Your brother sounds very wise, but I don't think he likes me very much"

Brom smiled "Its not that he doesn't like you, it's that he knows you're a girl"

Aurora gave him a puzzled look

Brom began to explain "You see he doesn't really like when I'm around…well women and your one"

"And why is that?" she asked

"Another story for another time" Brom said putting his hand on hers which was still on his chest. "It's getting late"

She smiled "Yes it is" The two walked back to where their walk had started

"Maybe we can do this tomorrow…if your not busy" Brom said with a smile

"Yes, I will be waiting" She said as she walked in a different direction Brom smile as he walked back to where he was staying.

As he got in Saphira looked at him "What did Morzan say?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Brom asked

"Please don't do this Brom"

"Do what?"

"The girl! What you always do"

He shook his head "I'm not going to, this one is special I can feel it" He said as he lied down on his bed, I'll see you in the morning Saphira" With that he closed his eyes he heard Saphira snort but no more talking so he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Brom woke up and got dressed after 3 months of being with the elves his life he once had seemed like a distant memory, every thing with his father and Kara seemed like it never happened. His life had become a routine he would wake up go and train for an hour, sometimes he would be called upon by Oromis each day he and the other dragon riders watched by Galbatorix and Lilly but the two never spoke to any one. After his training Brom would spend time with Morzan Belle and Saphira. Then late at night he and Aurora would sneak off and take walks they would talk about their future and things they would like to do.

Aurora looked into Brom's eyes as she put her head on her hand as she lay across from Brom in the grass Brom looked back at her. "Brom?" she asked

"Yes?"

"We always talk about the future but what about your past?"

Brom sighed and turned over to look at the sky "My past?" he asked

"Yes, your past" She said

He shook his head "You don't want to hear about my past"

She looked at him and put her hand on his face making him look at her "Yes I do"

He looked down then sighed "Fine…but don't be mad ok?"

She smiled and kissed him "I won't be mad"

Brom let out a deep breath and looked up at the stars again "My mother was very sick when I was little my father was always working so it was left for Morzan to care for me. When Belle hatched for him then he had to care for me and Belle. Then Urgles attacked our village my mother was killed in the fire and I ran to the forest and found Saphira's egg. And we grew up together"

"Now what would I be mad about?" She asked

Brom turned and looked at her "I'm not done"

"Ok go on"

"Growing with two dragon riders in the family made my father very rich he soon re married but that didn't work out be had a few wives each of them not working out, his newest wife Kara was about my age and while she was married to my father I slept with her." He closed his eyes "Then she became pregnant…with my child, my father found out and killed her and tried to kill me but Morzan saved me"

"What happened to your father?" Aurora asked

"He tried to kill Morzan also but Belle killed my father before he could hurt Morzan" Brom explained

Aurora shook her head "I am so sorry"

Brom smiled "Things are easily forgotten"

Aurora frowned "You should never forget you past Brom it is a part of you, a man who keeps his past hidden and forgotten can be nothing but a sorry old fool" She smiled then joked "Like the old story teller in the village"

Brom smiled "I promise I won't keep my past hidden any more…especially from you" he moved closer and put his hand on her cheek "I love you" he said

"I love you Brom" Aurora told him then she leaned in and kissed him. Aurora sighed "We should get back"

"We don't have to"

She smiled "Yes, you have to get up early tomorrow"

"I always have to get up early"

"Yes but tomorrow something is going to happen" She said with a smile

"What? Tell me what is going to happen" he said with a smile

She thought about it for a second "Ok…but you'll have to catch me first" With that she stood up gracefully and fast then took off

Brom got up as fast as he could and took off after her; even though Brom was very strong Aurora's fast elvish sprint easily put distance between them. Aurora looked back and seeing him so far behind she slowed down within seconds Brom had his arms around her both were laughing. "Now tell me"

She smiled "Fine…Galbatorix ask to meet with you and your brother"

Brom smiled Galbatorix never asked to meet with any one unless they were something. Aurora smiled at his face

"You and your brother are a powerful force Brom just wait and see"

Brom's face fell "I don't know maybe we will just be told to go back home…I mean Morzan and I didn't spend as much time here training we spent the time at our farm."

"That doesn't mean a thing Brom" She put her hand on his face "It is the bond you have with your dragon and brother that set you apart from all the other riders. You and Morzan will do great good in this world"

He smiled "I guess your right"

She shook her head "I am right"

**I know its short I'll have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

Brom swung his sword at Morzan with a smile when he hit him on his shoulder. "Getting slower Morzan?"

"Ha! You just wait baby brother" He said with a laugh Morzan took his sword and stabbed it into the ground then grabbed the handle and spun around hit kicking Brom with both feet in the stomach knocking him down. The sword flew into the air as Morzan grabbed the sword it zapped Morzan with a blue light causing Morzan to drop his sword and fall to the ground breathing heavy. Brom called his sword and it flew to his hands then he put it to Morzan's throat. Morzan looked up "Ok, ok little brother you win." Brom smiled and put his hand out to help Morzan to his feet.

"That was fun" Brom said with a smile

"Ya, what happened?" Morzan asked

Brom shrugged "just something I picked up"

"What is it?" Morzan asked

"All I did was put a spell on the sword that it won't serve any other master"

Morzan was puzzled but before he could ask another question a young elf boy came over to them "Master Morzan, Master Brom I was sent by Galbatorix" he paused "If you may follow me please"

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged as they followed the elf.

000000000000

They followed the elf boy deep into the forest then he just disappeared leaving Brom and Morzan looking around

"Morzan, did you see where he went?" Brom asked looking around

"No, he just disappeared" Morzan answered.

"Over here boys" Came a voice stepping from beside a tree

Morzan and Brom turned around quickly a brown curl falling in Brom's face he quickly brushed it back to place with his hand. "How are you two?" Galbatorix asked

"Umm…fine" Brom murmured

"Good…sir" Morzan answered with a lot more respect then Brom had remembered.

Galbatorix smiled "Thank you for joining me" he told them raising one hand and walking over.

Brom was still looking around for the elf boy but couldn't see him anywhere. Then he remembered he had to show respect and looked to Galbatorix as he continued to talk.

"I have called you here because the two of you are the most gifted riders I have ever seen when you are together, unbeatable even…I wanted to know if you are with us"

"Huu?" Brom asked with out respect again Morzan elbowed him

"What he means sir is, we don't understand" Morzan said

Galbatorix smiled "Yes, I thought you might be confused…We" he said moving his hand between himself and the two boys "Have a gift…a gift of strength, in the dragon rider world there are group, they live together in the same city just incase a problem might occur we will be all together." He paused "We don't usually take such young riders in but you two show great promises. And I would hate to lose you both to another group" he added with a smile.

Morzan smiled "We would love to" he said the smile going back to his face not wanting to show emotion yet. Brom just smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Good" Galbatorix said with a smile "When your training is done you will move to our city Gil'ead" he continued "You two may go back now" he started to walk away then stopped "Don't talk to any one about this" he said then walked away.

000000000000

Later that night Brom lay on his back looking at the stars Aurora stroking his hair with her head on his chest "So what did Galbatorix want?" Brom didn't answer, she propped her head on to her hand and looked over him "Brom?"

Brom turned his head slightly to look at her "What?" he asked dazed out

She smiled "What did Galbatorix want?" she repeated

"Oh…he told me not to tell any one"

She smiled "Come on Brom I won't tell any one" she said with a smile "You know me"

He smiled "Morzan and I joined up with him"

Aurora gave a puzzled look "Its confusing"

"Ahh yes sounds confusing" she said pushing her lips to his then pulled away "Its getting late"

Brom nodded "Yah Saphira will kill me if I'm out late tonight…again"

Aurora laughed with a smile then stood up "Come on" she said nudging him with her foot and putting out her hand.

"I don't want to" he said in a whiny voice then took her hand and pulled her on top of him and kissed her. She laughed pushing him away and standing up again

"Come on lets go" she said still laughing.

Brom laughed and stood up he took her hand and the two walked back Aurora's head on his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Brom smiled as the wind went through his hair, he loved flying with Saphira it was the one time they could be together it was the one thing that reminded them of how life used to be when they were home a time where they could be together without having to worry about responsibilities away from being a dragon rider back to the time of just being friends. "This is great Saphira" he said putting his arms above his head

Saphira chuckled "I know" She landed in a nearby meadow and Brom got off and smiled bringing his hand through his curly brown hair he looked up at the sky not a cloud in the sky. He saw Saphira lay down and he went and laid down next to her and closed his eyes.

"This is nice…to get away from everything" Brom said

Saphira nodded "Yes it is no one listening to every thing you say"

Brom laughed and turned his head as he did he saw something that brought a tear to his eye a purple flower with blue streaks on its petals; he gently stroked the flower with his finger "I haven't seen one of these in a long time"

Saphira lifted her head to see what he was talking about "Oh Brom its so beautiful"

Brom smiled as he looked at the flower and reached to pick it _"Isn't this nice Brom? " _Brom blinked and the sound of his mother's voice

_Serena walked over to a three year old Brom her blond hair falling over her shoulders and her white dress sweeping in the wind she picked him up and kissed his cheek then she looked over at the little boy with black hair "Morzan please stay out of trouble" _

"_Yes mama" Morzan said running towards the stream _

_Serena smiled down at Brom then looked out at the meadow the wind blowing her hair around her face_

"_MOMMY!!!" Morzan yelled from the creek _

_Serena looked to the creek "Morzan?" she yelled running to the creek when she got there on the ground lay Morzan. She rushed over to him putting Brom on the ground next to him she checked his pulse she then looked around from what had caused him to get hurt. She heard a twig crack she look towards the sound and raised her hand a purple streak coming out of her hand an urgle fell from behind a tree she. The small Brom clapped at the pretty color she bent down to Morzan again "Honey wake up" _

"_Serena?" a voice came from behind her she turned slowly looking at the man _

"_You" she said slowly standing up to face him "Please leave" she said but her voice cracked the man shook his head _

"_I can't… I should have never left you Serena" he said _

_Tears filled her eyes "You have to…I have a husband and two children" _

"_I love you and I always will" the man stepped closer and put his hand on her arm _

_She looked at his hand "Galbatorix…you have to go" _

"_Leaving you was the worst thing I have ever done, I should have never chose and mission over you and I'm sorry" he said "I should have been there…if I was he might still be alive" _

"_Please don't" she said shaking her head _

_Galbatorix put his hand behind her head stroking her hair then moved forward and kissed her she kissed him back. She pulled away first resting her head on his "I can't do this…I have left you in my past" _

"_Serena please" He said tears filling his eyes as she left his arms backing up _

_She shook her head "You and Isaac are forever gone to me…I am sorry" she reached down to pick up Brom as she did she fell to her knees getting very dizzy Galbatorix rushed over _

"_Serena? Are you alright?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulders _

_She looked at him "I'm fine" _

_He shook his head "Your using to much magic…your body is wearing out" _

"_No its not I am fine" _

"_Serena you are not as strong as you used to be and without him you will die if you don't stop using it…using such powerful spells" _

"_I don't use powerful spells" _

"_Serena killing an urgle with one look without even uttering a word…even I can't do that and I still have Lilly" _

_She shrugged her shoulders "Goodbye Galbatorix" she carefully picked up Morzan and Brom leaving Galbatorix standing by the creek _

_"Serena wait" Galbatorix pleaded he walked over to her "take this at lest" he outstretched his hand. Serena looked at what he was holding it was a purple flower with blue streaks on its petals. Tears came to her eyes as she looked at the beautiful flower _

_"I haven't seen one of these in years" She half whispered then she shook her head "Sorry I have to go" then she turned and walked away leaving Galbatorix standing hand outstretched the flower falling to the ground and little Brom waving goodbye and giggling. _

Brom sat up and shook his head Saphira's head was held up high also she had seen everything he had seen. The flower had brought back a memory that he had long ago forgotten. "Come on Saphira I think we have to talk to someone" Brom said getting angry how had this never come up in a conversation it had been three months since he and Morzan had talked to Galbatorix and since then have been spending a lot of time training with him and spending time. He got back onto Saphira as she took off into the sky.

"How come you have never told me?" Brom said storming into Galbatorix's hut Morzan was sitting in a chair reading a book Galbatorix was writing something on paper. Galbatorix looked up at Brom with a puzzled look "I think we have the right to know don't you?" Morzan stood up and hurried over to him and grabbed his shoulder

"Brom what are you doing?" Morzan hissed

"Let go" Brom said as he ripped his shoulder out of Morzan's grip then went over to the table Galbatorix was sitting at "So how about now?" he asked him

"My dear boy I have no idea what you are talking about" Galbatorix said with a slight chuckle then went back to writing

"Does the name Isaac mean anything to you or Serena?" he asked

Galbatorix froze and slowly looked at Brom "How do you know those names?" he asked

Morzan looked between the two trying to figure out what they knew that he didn't

"How do you know those names?" he repeated again standing up

"Why do they mean something to you?" Brom asked not intimidated by Galbatorix as Morzan would be

"Brom" Morzan whispered "Just tell him how you know the names"

Brom shook his head "He doesn't scare me" then he returned his attention to Galbatorix "So how about an answer"

Galbatorix looked down and shook his head "How do you know the names?"

Morzan stopped and thought for a second "Wait Brom...do you mean Serena as in mother?"

Galbatorix looked from one brother to the other "You are Serena's sons?"

Brom nodded "It would have been nice to know you knew our mother...you didn't just know her you loved her"

Galbatorix looked at Brom and shook his head "No I never loved her"

"Yes you did... the way you looked at her...I could tell you loved her" Brom argued

"And how would you know what love is boy!" Galbatorix raised his voice

"Because you looked at her the way I look at Aurora" He paused "You said it was your fault Isaac was dead...Who Isaac was and how come my mother could use magic"

"How is she?" Galbatorix asked his face changed from anger to hope, hope that she was ok and happy proud of her two sons

Brom looked down "She died years ago...in a fire"

Galbatorix shook his head "Fire wouldn't have killed her"

"She was very sick" Morzan answered before Brom would

Galbatorix shook his head "She wasn't sick her body wore out"

Both boys gave a puzzled look he looked at the two the beaconed at two chairs "Sit...this is going to take awhile" He paused as the two sat down "Your mother wasn't an ordinary women...she was special"

Morzan and Brom still gave a puzzled looks and Galbatorix smiled "Let me explain and tell you about your mother and of our past."

**AN Cliff hanger :) your welcome, sorry it took me so long to update I've been really busy and really have had writers block but I'm planning to have the next chapter up to day also.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Please Review I really want to see what people think about my story.**

The two boys looked from each other to Galbatorix both waiting on the edge of their feet to hear what he had to say. Galbatorix shook his head "Lets go outside...it will be better for the two of you and your dragons to hear what Lilly and I will tell you" He started to move to the door followed by the two boys.

Once they were outside they walked to Lilly's resting spot, a well covered cool shady spot the trees were far enough apart and strong enough to withstand her moving around Morzan and Brom's dragons were usually here also. The three dragons lifted their heads as the group approached.

"Lilly these boys are more special then I thought" He said so only she could hear him

"And how is that?" she asked

He looked at her tears shinning in his eyes "They are Serena's sons"

Lilly had a very surprised look on her face "Really?" she asked but it was a rhetorical question

Galbatorix spoke allowed so the others could hear "Now boys your mother and I knew each other for a very long time" he began "We met our first day of training..."

-----------

A big black dragon walked next to all the others it was far bigger then any of the others next to him stood a blond girl the smallest out of all the others next to her was a small dragon the smallest in the line yet next to her the biggest boy in the line stood. They all got a long lecture on how it would be to be dragon riders but the girl didn't listen much she kept glancing over at the boy and his dragon, she thought that he was cute and so was his little dragon.

Later when the training ended and the group started to break apart other boys were admiring her dragon he was bigger then all of theirs and they couldn't believe that this dragon partnered with such a small girl.

"Nice dragon" the biggest boy said looking at her

"Yours is cute also" she answered with a smile his dragon was not in the slightest size small just smaller then all the other dragons.

He smiled and patted her leg ignoring all the sneers from the others "She's a good girl"

She smiled "I'm Serena"

"Galbatorix" he said looking at her

"There isn't many women as riders is there?" she asked

"Not any I've seen…except for you" He said with a smile

She smiled "It's such a new thing being here" she said looking around

He smiled "Yah but I think I'll miss my home" 

"Yes…but I have never seen such beautiful creatures ever in my life"

He looked at her "That's what I thought until now"

Serena blushed then smiled "Nice to meet you Galbatorix" then she looked to his dragon then back to him "Is it alright if I talk to her?"

Galbatorix smiled "You're the first one who has asked me that…yes go ahead"

"Hello" Serena said to his dragon "What is you name?" she asked

"Lilly" the dragon answered

"Nice to meet both of you" she said to Galbatorix and Lilly "Isaac and I should get back…Hope we can talk again" she said looking at Galbatorix with a smile; she mounted Isaac and took off in the sky.

000000

"To this day I'll never forget the smile she gave me the first day we met" he paused " And the way Isaac looked the day we met…he was the strongest biggest dragon I had ever seen…and still to this day I haven't seen a dragon bigger"

"Our mother was a dragon rider?" Morzan asked

"Never would have seen that coming" Brom said running his hand through his curly hair

"Yes your mother was a dragon great dragon rider…I can't believe I didn't see it before, both of you move like her fight like her and" he looked at Brom's eyes "Look like her"

Brom closed his eyes he couldn't really remember how his mother looked.

Galbatorix looked at the two "Over the next few years we fell for each other"

"As did I and Isaac" Lilly added Galbatorix nodded

"Life was great we both went on mission after mission…one day only I was called on…It had been happening a lot and I kept leaving" he paused closing his eyes and voice shaking " She told me that if Lilly and I left Isaac and her would be gone before we returned"

"So we went believing she would stay" Lilly continued "But what we didn't know is it was a trap…"

Galbatorix started again "They knew they could handle one of us without the other…they knew if they killed Serena I would go looking for revenge then they would kill me"

"Who were they?" Brom asked

Galbatorix looked at him "Urgles" he paused again "When Lilly and I got to the location nothing was there not one sign of problems…we knew it was a trap so we left as fast as we could back home" Galbatorix stopped unable to continue

"When we got back home we found Serena crying next to Isaac's body dead Urgles were all around her" Lilly said

"When she saw me she started crying harder she blamed me for what had happened, she told us not to ever come near her again she never wanted to see my face again" he paused again "A few days later she was gone, the next time I saw her was in the meadow when she had you two"

Brom couldn't believe everything he was hearing "Wow"

"I can't believe mother never told us anything about this" Morzan thought for a second "The day Belle hatched I thought she was disappointed she cried so much at first… now I understand why"

Galbatorix nodded "Now that both of you know I hope it doesn't change anything"

Morzan shook his head "No it doesn't"

"It brings us closer" Brom said with a smile

Galbatorix smiled "Yes it does…you two are like family and I am happy to know that Serena had two fine sons"


	13. Chapter 13

"I can't believe Galbatorix and your mother new each other" Aurora stated as she lay next to Brom on his bed

"Not only know"Brom said stoking her hair, "But loved had he loved her"

Aurora closed eyes then opened them looking straight into Brom's eyes

Brom looked into her eyes "is there something troubling you?" he asked her

Aurora shook her head "No, why do you ask?" she asked

Brom shook his head "I dunno it's just your eyes"

She chuckled "What about my eyes?"

"It's as if you are troubled"

"You would be able to tell that just by my eyes?" she asked

Brom smiled "Yes I can… Your eyes are different"

Aurora smiled "Nothing is troubling me I promise"

Brom smiled "Good" He paused then stopped his hand on the top of her head and kissed her. "I have something to ask you" He said as he stood up

Aurora sat up looking at him "What?" she asked as a smile appeared on her perfect face.

Brom grabbed her hand not saying a word but a smile appearing on his face

"What?" she asked giggling

Brom stood in front of her taking her hands in his and resting his forehead on hers he took a deep breath then began to speak "Aurora I love you more then I have ever loved a person before" he paused "And Aurora I want to spend the rest of my life with you…Will you marry me?" he asked

Aurora felt weak her mouth dropped open then it slowly turned to a smile "Yes I'll marry you Brom" she said hugging him.

Brom hugged her and swung her around the two started to laugh when her feet touched the floor Brom kissed her again "I love you Aurora"

Aurora kissed him "I love you to Brom"

00000000000000000000000000

"You two are getting married?" Saphira asked

Brom smiled "Yes" he laid back in the grass putting his hands behind his head

"That's great" Saphira said, but Brom knew that she wasn't happy.

"What's wrong Saphira?" he asked sitting up and looking at her

She turned her head away from him and laid it down in the grass and sighed "Now you won't spend any time with me"

Brom looked at his beloved dragon "What do you mean?"

"You barley spend anytime with me as it is" she snorted "Now that your getting married you'll never spend time with me…you'll just forget me"

Brom stood up and went over to her kneeling down beside her head "Saphira" he put his hand under her head making her look at him "I could never forget about you… You _are _the most important thing to me"

"More then Aurora?" she asked

"More then Aurora, more then Morzan, more then Belle, More then myself" he paused "I promise you that Saphira you are the most important thing to me in my life and you always will be"

Saphira nuzzled him "I can't wait until you tell Morzan"

"Me neither" Brom said "I wonder how he will feel when he finds out his messed up baby brother is getting married"

Saphira chuckled "I'm sure he will be very proud of you"

"I hope so"

"I know so" she said putting her head gently next to him. Brom laid back so his head was resting on Saphira's neck.

Brom sighed "I wish this could never end"

"What could never end?" Saphira asked

"This…this moment in time" he paused "just that this feeling can never go away" he closed his eyes

"And why do you think it will change?" she asked

"I don't know Saphira it's just…"

"Just what little one?"

"Just I have a feeling"

"What kind of feeling?"

"Just a feeling that all this is going to end" Brom finished

Saphira picked up her head gently moving his head onto her paw, then she turned her head to him and nuzzled him "Brom this can never end" she looked at him with loving eyes "As long as I am in you heart and you are in mine then nothing can ever end"

Brom smiled and hugged her nose "Still…I feel like all of this is all going to end soon"

"No need to worry about that" Saphira said "Just think about how happy your life is going to be with your wife… you will have a family a real family…" she paused "You can finally have the family you deserve."

Brom smiled "And what about you Saphira?"

"What me?"

"Well have any of the dragons caught your eye?" she asked

Saphira looked away "No"

Brom chuckled "You know I can read you mind right?"

Saphira growled at him playfully "fine… Glaedr is a very handsome dragon"

Brom smiled "Why don't you spend time with him?"

Saphira pushed Brom with her muzzle "Because I always have to make sure my little one doesn't get into trouble" Brom laughed along with Saphira.

00000000000000

Brom and Saphira got back just as the sun was setting. "Brom!" Morzan said running up followed by Belle's quick pace the big red dragon still had more grace then Saphira and Aurora combined.

Brom looked up as he took off Saphira's saddle "Yah"

"Galbatorix is leaving I thought you would want to wish him well" Morzan said putting his arm over Brom's shoulder and knocking his brother off balance.

"Where is he going?" Brom asked

Morzan messed up Brom's curly brown hair with his hand "Why baby brother always with the questions"

Brom smiled "Maybe one day the questions could keep me alive"

Morzan smiled and shook his head "Just do what you are told" he laughed again "Now that _will _keep you alive"

Brom smiled "Always the obedient one" Brom shook his head "But really where is he going?"

"Just on a mission… He will be back in 7 days time" Morzan said "But none the less don't you want to wish him well and Lilly also"

Brom nodded "Or course." The brothers and two dragons walked over to where Galbatorix was just mounting Lilly.

"Ah Brom there you are, I was beginning to think I was going to leave without seeing you" he chuckled "I was beginning to think you didn't care" Galbatorix said from atop Lilly

"Never think that" Brom said with a smile from the ground "I wish you and Lilly well, and hope that you both come back safe and well"

Galbatorix smiled "I am looking forward to when I return" he patted Lilly's neck then looked back to Brom "And I hear congratulation is in order" with that Lilly took off to the sky leaving.

"What he mean by that?" Morzan asked shading his eyes from the sunlight

Brom frowned "How did he know?"

"Know what?" Morzan asked

Brom turned to his brother "Don't get angry with me but…" he paused "Aurora and I are going to get married"

Morzan frowned "Is she with child?"

"No" Brom said sounding offended

Morzan smiled "Well then baby brother I am happy for you" Brom smiled as Morzan hugged him "Now part of our family is beginning" he whispered in Brom's ear, as he walked away he put his hand on Brom's shoulder and kissed his forehead then walked off.

Belle looked at Brom as she passed him the lowered her head to nuzzle him "I am proud of you pooka"

Brom smiled "You haven't told me that since I was a child"

She nuzzled him again "I hope you will still let you call you that"

"Always Belle" Brom said with a smile.

She turned to follow Morzan then turned back to Brom "I love you Brom"

"I love you also Belle" He said as she walked away once she was out of sight

"What's wrong little one?" Saphira asked

Brom sighed "How did Galbatorix know… he can't read our minds and Aurora is working off in the forest"

Saphira chuckled "Morzan is right" she said as she walked away

"Right about what?" Brom asked following her

Saphira chuckled "Always with the questions"

Brom laughed "Your right" Brom quickly got on Saphira's back as she walked back to their home for the night.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

Morzan swung his sword practicing some combinations "Shouldn't you be working on your magic?" Belle asked

Morzan groaned "I'm doing fine with magic"

Belle snorted "Morzan you're only a level one"

"So"

"Brom is a level 17" Belle stated

"Yah well I am still a better swords man"

"Not for long" Belle said "Brom is getting strong" she paused "So is Saphira…she can pull twice the weight I can and she can keep tabs on Brom from farther away then I"

"Yah yah yah I know" Morzan grumbled

"I'm just telling you… I agree with Lilly and Glaedr they are something special"

Morzan shook his head "I don't know Brom is good but I don't know about special" he then turned to look at her "And I will be stronger then Brom"

"I'm not saying you won't"

"And I would appreciate it if my own dragon didn't compare me to my baby brother" He said getting annoyed

"Morzan calm down, I didn't mean it that way" she turned her head away from him and sighed "And what would it matter, you and he would still be brothers" she turned back to look at Morzan "It wouldn't matter who was stronger you two are brothers and will always be brothers no matter what."

Morzan shook his head "I know… but I will be stronger. Don't you care about being stronger then Saphira?"

Belle shook her head "No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care about physical strength… What I care about is my will and my will to always stay strong to never give into the temptation of power, to always stay on the path that keeps the people around you safe even if it is a stranger" she paused "That is what I think is strong not how much weight you can pull"

Morzan smiled "You and your speeches"

Belle knocked him over gently with her head "That's what I believe"

Morzan laughed and swatted at Belle with his hand then sat up and hugged her head.

0000000000000000

As Brom walked through the crowds of elves he saw a small elf child running to him

"Hello dragon rider" she said

"Hello" Brom answered back "What's your name?" he asked the child

"Kayla" she said admiring Saphira who was standing behind Brom

"Would you like to ride her?" Brom asked

"Could I?" the little girl asked

"As long as you ask her"

The child looked at Saphira "Can I ride you?" she asked excitedly

"Of course" Saphira answered

Brom picked up the little girl and put her on Saphira's saddle, once she was on Brom got on behind her "Now hold on Kayla" He said as Saphira took off to the sky

Kayla laughed as the soared through the clouds "I love it up here!" she said

After the three flew around for a while Saphira landed as Kayla got off she looked at Brom and Saphira "one day I'll be a rider just like you two" she said "I hope it is when the egg comes here next full moon" with that she smiled again at the two then skipped off.

0000000000000000000

**2 weeks after Galbatorix left. **

Saphira landed next to Brom almost knocking him over "Brom, Brom" she said out of breath

Brom looked at his distressed dragon "What's wrong Saphira?" he asked

She shook her head to upset to talk "It's Galbatorix"

Brom smiled "He's back?" he threw his hands up in the air "Finally, I want to talk to him about the wedding"

Saphira hung her head low and shook her head

"What?" Brom asked

"He's hurt, hurt bad" she paused "He's with the healers now"

Brom's smile slowly changed to a frown "What happened?"

"Urgles, there were to many"

Brom shook his head "No"

Saphira nodded her voice trembling "And…" she stopped what she was about to say was very hard "and-" each time she started to say the words she choked up

"Saphira what happened?"

"Lilly… she didn't make it" She finally was able to say after many tries.

Brom shook his head "No" tears welled up in his eyes as a lump in his throat formed a shook his head again eyes and throat burning.

Saphira brought her head down and supported Brom "She was such a great dragon"

Brom shook his head "Where is Morzan?"

"He is asleep as is Belle" She said

"We should go and be the ones to tell them" Brom said "Morzan spends most of his time with Galbatorix sorta like a father figure I guess… and Belle, Belle and Lilly were the best of friends"

Saphira nodded and lowered her self so Brom could get on "Come let's go"

**Please review!! I'm not getting any and would love to have some. And don't forget to look out for my new story ****The Past**** about Selena and Galbatorix. **


	15. Chapter 15

Saphira landed nearby Morzan and Belle, Brom dismounted, when Morzan saw his little brother he smiled "Baby brother come, lets see who is stronger" He said holding up a sword

Brom shook his head "Not today Morzan" he said dreadfully

"What afraid I'll beat you again brother?" he then looked into Brom's eyes and knew something was wrong he knew his brother like the back of his hand, he knew when Brom was happy or upset and right know he knew Brom was upset. "Something happen with Aurora?" he asked

Brom shook his head "Morzan I don't really want to tell you this but I know I should be the one to tell you… it's about Galbatorix and Lilly"

"Are they back?" Morzan asked with a smile "Belle has been wanting to talk to Lilly for a while and me I would love to talk to Galbatorix about a few things, you know its great talking to him" Morzan rambled

Brom shook his head "Morzan Lilly is dead" he paused for a breath "They were attacked by Urgles, lots of Urgles… Lilly didn't make it" he said "Galbatorix made his was back but isn't doing well the healers are with him now"

Morzan looked at his brother trying to figure out if it was a lie "What?" he asked stunned; Brom looked to Belle who had fallen to her knees

"That is all I know"

Morzan took a few steps back the dragon that was so sweet, so strong was dead.

Brom turned to walk away then turned back "I hope you will be alright" he said to his brother before walking away.

Morzan was stunned by what Brom had told him he stumbled back hitting into Belle's leg "Belle this can't be" he said tears filling his eyes "Not Lilly"

Belle was speechless usually her words were wise and strong but now nothing; she couldn't bring her self to say a word.

0000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks later Brom and Morzan went to visit Galbatorix at him home, when they got to the door Aurora walked out

"Aurora why are you here?" Brom asked almost hitting into her

"Just wanted to see how he was doing" She said

"But you don't know him" Brom said

"He was a great man here I just wanted to see how he was" she said walking past him.

Brom shrugged and with Morzan went through the door, when their yes adjusted to the light they saw Galbatorix standing by the window.

"Hay" Morzan said as he came closer

"They won't let me have another dragon" Galbatorix said darkly not looking at the two just looking out the window

"Of course they won't… it's not aloud, and the dragon chooses" Brom said

Galbatorix turned to look at the boys "Yes I need a dragon"

Brom walked over to him and putting his hand on Galbatorix's shoulder "I know how you feel… losing someone you love very much"

Galbatorix pushed Brom back knocking Brom off balance Morzan caught him before he hit the ground "You don't know how I FEEL!" he yelled at Brom "LOSEING THE ONLT TIHNG I HAD LEFT THE LAST ONE I CARED FOR" he continued to yell "WITHOUT HER MY LIFE IS HARDLY WORTH LIVING" tears were flowing down his enraged face "HELL TO ALL OF THIS, I WILL GET MY REVENGE ON THE COUNCIL" he yelled

"Galbatorix you need to calm down" Brom said going near him again "You can't act like this Lilly wouldn't want you to"

"Don't tell me what Lilly would want" Galbatorix hissed at Brom "Don't you dare speak her name"

Brom shook his head "You need time to clam down" Brom said walking out the door.

Morzan watched his brother go "I'm sorry Galbatorix" he said "If there is anything I can do"

Galbatorix sat down hands shaking he shook his head then slowly looked at Morzan "There is one thing"

"Anything"

"Are you loyal to me?" Galbatorix asked

"Yes… yes of course" Morzan answered

Galbatorix smiled wickedly "I think people like us need to control our lives without rules"

"I don't understand" Morzan said

"How would you like to have more power then you could ever imagine" Galbatorix said looking at Morzan

Morzan smiled "I'm listing"

Galbatorix nodded "First we need to take down the council and any who appose us, we will rule everything"

**AN- OK so how was it I know it's a bit short but I'm not feeling well and I want to get this chapter up. **

**Check out the Trailer for The **


	16. Chapter 16

"I can't believe he would act like this" Brom ranted to Aurora who was lying on the bed watching him walk back and forth

"Brom, you have to understand you would act the same way if you lost Saphira" Aurora said to try and get him to understand Galbatorix's point of view.

"No, I wouldn't want another dragon I would want to kill the killer that is all. I could never replace her"

Aurora shook her head "Brom he is just in a bad place now" she sat up on her knees "Come here"

Brom came over and sat on the edge of the bed in front of her. Aurora started to rub his shoulders "Just relax for now" she said

Brom sighed and leaned back so he could kiss her "I love you" he said before laying down, Aurora laid down next to him and the two fell asleep.

00000000000000000000

A few weeks later Morzan found Brom sitting on a rock near the water "Baby Brother!" he said running up waving

Brom looked up at his older brother and he smiled slightly and nodded looking back down at his hands.

Morzan sat down next to Brom "What's wrong?" he asked

Brom shook his head "It's nothing"

"I know when something is bothering you Brom; I've taken care of you since you could get into trouble. When you were little and upset I would listen until you felt better and I still will." Morzan said putting his hand on Brom's arm.

"It's Aurora" Brom said caving in, it was always so easy to tell Morzan things

"What about here?" Morzan asked

Brom ran his fingers through his hair eyes falling to the ground again "I get the feeling she isn't telling me something"

"Like what?" Morzan asked

Brom shook his head "She comes back late at night and she knows things before I do" he paused "The day we went to go see Galbatorix she was there"

Morzan looked at his brother confused "What's wrong with that?"

"She told me she didn't know him, and then when I asked her why she was there she wouldn't tell me."

Moran smiled "Brom you're just scared"

Now it was Brom's turn to look confused "What?"

"You are nervous; you are finally going to be with one woman for the rest of your life. For a man like you it has to be different." Morzan said "I mean think back to what you were before you came here" Morzan waved his hand over the water images from Brom's past showed in the water. Images of him and girls at the pub every time a different girl not once was there just one girl he committed to.

Brom smiled "You have been practicing" he looked back at the images "I guess your rights I have nothing to worry about I love her"

"Exactly and soon I will be married and we will have kids and we will be one big happy family one like you and I have always wanted" Morzan exclaimed with a smile putting his arm around Brom's shoulder and giving him a one arm hug.

Brom smiled "One happy family" when he said the words for some reason he had a feeling that would never happen dread filled him he shook his head "One happy family" he said again but still the feeling would not go away.

"Well I came here for a reason" Morzan started "Galbatorix wants to meet with us and a few of the other riders"

Brom looked at Morzan "About what?" he asked

"You'll see" Morzan said hitting Brom on the shoulder and running off in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Hay! Wait" Brom said scrambling to his feet and running after Morzan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Brom sat at the long table in the front of the Great Hall next to him was Morzan who was beside Galbatorix who was smiling; but not the kind smile he used to give but a twisted smile as if some how he was different. Brom tried to shake this feeling away along with the feelings he had gotten earlier at the river he thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Galbatorix clearing his throat.

"Thank you for coming young Dragon Riders" he started looking at each of the people in the room "I have called each of you here to discuss the new order. I have asked each of you to come here for you are all the strongest I have ever been around and I will need your help. For as long as one can remember the dragon council had ruled and it is time for them to end." He was interrupted by a twerp of a baby dragon at his feet he smiled and put it on the table "This is Dri-Gon he is my new dragon, he will be more powerful then my first dragon my weak dragon."

Brom couldn't believe his ears as Galbatorix continued how could someone so close to him someone who was so close to his mother be saying this.

"Together we will fight all that is not just and right, we will get rid of the council and start our new empire. We will fight for a new order, a new way, a new world" his voice was growing with enthusiasm "We will be powerful the world will be how we want it no one will get in our way." He paused looking to Morzan and Brom all the twinkle everything that had made him the Galbatorix that Selena had fallen for was gone. No more a sweet caring man, no more a kind and equal dragon rider, no more love was left in his eyes; All Brom saw staring at him was a pair of coals with no life in them. "Along with my most loyal followers the two I consider my sons" he paused as he looked back out to the others "Morzan and Brom" When he finished he was met by cheers and applause. Brom looked over at Morzan who was clapping and smiling along with the others. Brom lowered his head and looked at the table his hand clenching in a fist hoe could this happen the beginning of the end of his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Galbatorix walked down the stairs from the great hall followed by Dri-Gon "Where did you get the dragon?" Brom asked emerging at the top of the stairs walking down to the bottom where Galbatorix was.

Galbatorix turned around and smiled his twisted smile "Some little girl, he had just hatched so I killed her and took him"

"Did this girl have a name?" Brom asked

"Kayla, she was so excited she said finally she would be a dragon rider like you" Galbatorix said in a mimicking voice.

Brom's fist clench he couldn't bring himself to say anything but was able to manage "Why?" but it wasn't more then a whisper.

"Because I can" Galbatorix said taking a step closer, he put his hand on Brom's shoulder "Now you, and I can rule the empire as father and son, Morzan is expendable after we get rid of any of the foolish riders that follow me then you and I will be the only riders left"

Brom rolled his shoulder back and took a step back "I am not your son and I will never be" he said tears filling his eyes taking more steps back "I would never go along with this and neither will Morzan."

"It's to late Morzan has already followed me, he is my loyal son the stupid boy wanted a father and I gave him one." He glared at Brom "If you walk out that door you will be forever a traitor to your family"

"Then I am a traitor" Brom said tears starting to spill from his eyes as he was leaving he turned to face Galbatorix one last time "You are not the man my mother fell in love with, or the man I once thought to be a father to me a man I was proud of a man she was proud of" he paused his throat was burring as new tears replace the other ones "Now you are just a pitiful old man no one can be proud of my mother would despise you just as I do now" With the end of that sentence he could no longer face Galbatorix any more and he headed out the door.

"You better run Brom I have many followers now and your dragon might not survive the night" Brom didn't turn to face Galbatorix again he started to run back home to get Saphira. All Brom felt was fear, fear for Saphira, fear for Belle, fear for Morzan, and Fear for Aurora, but the one thing he was missing was fear for himself and fear for the land.

AN** Please Review, Tell me what you think this story is comming to an end mabye withing the next 4 or 5 chapters. Tell me if you think I should do a sequal wich I have alreay planed to make and also I am going to make a prequal which will tell the story of Serena and Galbatorix and what happend between them.**


	17. Chapter 17

Brom hurried back home to get to Saphira and hopefully Aurora would be home by now and the three could escape from what was happening. "Saphira!" he yelled running into the tree house she was sitting on her perch half asleep.

"What's wrong little one?" She asked groggily

"We need to get out of here" He said grabbing his sword and other little things he would need.

"Why?" Saphira asked

"Galbatorix had turned he wants to start and empire no more freedom" he said looking at her "We need to get out of here"

Saphira looked at him dumbstruck "How does Galbatorix plan to take over he has no dragon"

Brom frowned "He has one"

"But how?" She asked

"He killed the little girl Kayla and took her dragon; she had just become a dragon rider." Brom explained "We have to leave, we have to get Morzan, Belle, and Aurora" he heard footsteps behind him and he turned to see Aurora in the door way he put the sword down on the bed, then he rushed over to her putting his hand on her shoulders "Aurora we have to leave"

She shook her head "Why?" she asked

"Galbatorix had turned he is angry at the world because he lost Lilly and it has changed him" Brom explained he went back over to his bed to grab his sword

"All he wants is a better life, the council have ruled for long enough" she paused "Galbatorix just wants ever lasting peace with one ruler that will happen no longer will the Urgles kill us just so they can kill. If one leader then one army wich means no more killing"

Brom slowly looked up and turned to face her "What are you talking about?"

"Brom don't you see, together you and Galbatorix can rule and with me at your side nothing will ever get in our way" She said coming over and putting her hand on his cheek "It will be the perfect world."

Brom shook his head and backed up from her "No it would be a broken world, full of darkness, full of death"

She shook her head a tear fell down her cheek "No the world will be filled with hope."

Brom couldn't believe what he was hearing Aurora was turning against him just like Galbatorix. The women he loved was won over by Galbatorix, he felt a lump forming in his throat "No, you can't do this" he said but it was getting hard to talk the lump was now burning he could feel the tears in his eyes

"Brom don't be dramatic I love you, you are just confused" She said taking a step closer she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his but she stiffened when he did not kiss her back. "Brom please I don't want you dead"

Brom pushed passed her and headed for Saphira "I would rather be dead then be part of any of this"

"Then I am sorry" She said looking down her black hair covering her face, she slowly walked over to Brom "I will always love you" She put her arms out to hug him, Brom couldn't help it but he had to touch her one last time.

"I wish you had chosen different" Brom said tears filling his eyes once again the two stood there hugging for what seemed like forever but yet it wasn't long enough

"BROM! LOOK OUT!" Saphira yelled

Brom looked up and saw in the mirror he saw Aurora standing with a dagger at his back. Without thinking he took his sword and plunged it through her stomach he wasn't thinking about Aurora or himself he was looking out for Saphira, if he had been killed she would have also.

Aurora looked down at the sword in her she dropped the dagger and let out a deep sigh as she fell to her knees "I'm sorry" Brom said walking slowly taking the sword out of Aurora he quickly got to Saphira and took off. Aurora watched him go

"No Brom's its I that is sorry" she winced "I love you" she said then let out her last breath as her Brom flew into the darkness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They flew far and fast getting away from all they had ever known their lives were over no one could change what had happened

"Saphira we have to hide we must stay away from people make sure that _they_ can never find us." Brom said to Saphira as they landed in a forest far away from Galbatorix.

"I think we should fight" Saphira growled

"No, its my job to protect you and I will" he said not looking at her.

Saphira shook her head "Fine, but they can just scry for us"

Brom shook his head "No, I've been working on a new spell" he paused "It will keep us hidden from all, it will seem like we just dropped off the side of the world"

Saphira looked confused "Are you strong enough?"

Brom nodded "Yes I've done it before" he then smiled "Saphira you know I'm stronger then Galbatorix with you no one can ever beat me"

Saphira laughed "Brom don't get over confident although it is true."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morzan walked slowly to Brom's home ahead of him was Galbatorix who was walking at a normal speed. The events had happened so quickly now Brom was an enemy unless he would join; enemies had to be killed no matter what.

As the two made it to Brom's home what he saw was a shock to him Aurora was lying in a pool of blood on the ground. He looked to Galbatorix whose face twisted into a wicked frown.

Morzan rushed over to Aurora her eyes were closed her dark raven hair waved out around her head the tips covered in blood. Morzan picked up her top half and rested her on his knee then he tapped her face gently "Aurora! Aurora! Wake up!" he said franticly "Come on" he said still tapping her face "Come on Aurora tell me who did this"

Her head rolled to the side away from Brom "Brom" she said as she let out the air that was in her lungs her hand fell to the floor, Morzan had tears in his eyes his black hair fallen into his face

_He loved her how could he! _He thought to himself _only evil can do this to someone they love._

**AN Sorry it took so long to get it up**


	18. Chapter 18

"Did you hear that?" Brom said getting up from sleeping against Saphira's paw.

Saphira opened one eye and looked over at him "No Brom you are just hearing things"

"I want to check out what his happing back ho…" he stopped the word home seemed such a strange word now "back home" he said

"Brom please, you have to let it go"

Brom didn't listen he slowly closed his eyes _Just breath Brom_

In

Out

In

Out

"_Tie it DOWN!" Galbatorix screamed he watched as a green dragon had dragon roped thrown over top swords being stuck into it_

"_Tinga!" a young woman her white night slip blowing in the wind, her blond her spilled over her face as the tears fell down her cheeks "LEAVE HER ALONE!" she yelled running to her dragon but the soldiers caught her._

_Galbatorix walked over to him his once peaceful loving face was gone; in its place was now a wicked evil face. "Now my dear, are you going to join my cause" _

"_You mad, I would never do that!" _

"_WRONG answer!" he yelled and raised his hand as a solider plunged another sword into the green dragon. The dragon screamed in pain as the sword was plunged under its wing. Galbatorix laughed at the woman's reaction she had fallen to the floor crying _

"_STOP, STOP!" she yelled then her voice changed to a pleading whisper "Just please stop" _

_Galbatorix picked her up from under the arm, he grabbed his sword "As I told you wrong answer" he plunged it through the woman's stomach._

Brom fell to the ground "NO" he yelled as he hit the soil.

"BROM" Saphira said getting up and rushing as fast as she could to him

He looked at her "Did you see that?" he asked

She nodded "Brom we have to do something" she said looking at him with pleading eyes she had spent some time with Tinga, she had been a rather young dragon and showed much promise.

"No" Brom put his hand to his head "Do you want to end up just like her"

"Brom please, she was my friend" Saphira said with sad eyes looking straight into Brom's eyes.

"I'm sorry Saphira but we can't I can't lose you like that, I refuse to do it… as long as I'm alive I will never let you die"

"Brom…"

"And if I fail there won't be a reason to live anymore and I won't"

"BROM!" she was surprised at what he said "If you ever say something so foolish I'll take care of you my self DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Brom looked down as she yelled at him "Its-"

"Promise me Brom"

"Promise what?"

"If I do die"

"You won't"

"If I do die then you must promise you will got on, you will live out your live turn to an old man and do what ever you can to restore our beautiful home" she raised her head "You will be there to help any rider that will stand against Galbatorix, and you will come to me when you are good and ready." She paused "When your life is complete I'll wait"

Brom looked up at her tears in his eyes "Nothing is going to happen to you"

"Brom please"

"I promise" he said looking at her, she lowered her head and nuzzled him

"I'll wait forever if I have to"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_-Crack-_

"This time I heard something!" he said getting up and looking around the fire casting the only light.

"Brom sleep it was nothing" Saphira said

_-Crack-_

She stood up "Your right I heard it this time"

"You are a hard one to track down little brother" a voice came from the darkness

Brom tried to see him but no luck, Morzan stepped out of the shadows.

"Morzan" Brom said looking at his brother then glanced to his own sword which was lying on the ground next to Saphira's claws.

"Hello baby brother" he said walking closer "Why'd you leave?"

Brom looked down "Listen to me, Galbatorix is mad" he paused as he walked closer to his brother "He wants to kill all riders against his idea to kill the council"

Morzan nodded "As they should be"

Brom looked to Morzan confused "What?"

Morzan smiled "He can't very well let them life, they'll try to kill him"

"Morzan what are you saying?" he asked watching as Morzan brought his hand to his sword

"Baby brother you must join us I don't want to…" he put his hand on his sword

"Don't want to what?" Brom asked taking a step back closer to Saphira

"I don't want to have to kill you" he said as he started to pull his sword out "I love you Brom but I will do what's best for Galbatorix"

"He isn't what you think!" Brom told his brother still backing up

Morzan just smiled "Brom join us"

"He told me we would kill you if I had joined it would be him and I ruling side by side, you were just useless to him… the most expendable out of us two" Brom looked at his brother "But I told him I wouldn't kill him.. I told him that I would never betray the ones I love"

Morzan frowned "You killed Aurora"

Brom looked at his brother "I ha… I had to"

"No you didn't"

"She tried to kill Saphira and me"

Morzan shook his head "I don't care, Galbatorix is right you are now the enemy"

Brom looked down at the ground and closed his eyes an image of him to this nights of him and Morzan just sitting around and Moran telling him mother's story "One day the older brother decided to help the enemy capture the land instead of fighting alongside his brother." He paused and opened his eyes filled with tears "So he left the good side when the younger brother found out about the betrayal he was devastated" he repeated the words from the story.

Morzan looked at Brom, Morzan's eyes were starting to itch as they filled with hot tears "I wish I didn't have to do this" he said has he grabbed his sword and swung it at Brom. In one quick moment Brom rolled on the ground and grabbed his sword.

"Come on baby brother I always could out do you with combat skills, don't even try" Morzan swung at Brom again, Brom dodged the attack and quickly took his leg and put it behind Morzan's bring it towards himself he hooking his foot at Morzan's ankle causing Morzan to fall to the ground. Brom backed up unable to kill his brother Morzan rolled and got up and swung his sword once again at Brom, Brom quickly blocked Morzan's attack the swords hit together. Once again Morzan tried to attack but this time so did Brom; as he did Morzan turned causing Brom to stumble forward.

"_Morzan?" Brom asked his eyes were closed and his voice was tired_

"_Yah?" _

"_Are we going to end up like the two brothers?" _

"BROM!" Saphira said going to help him but Belle landed from the sky to the ground right him front of her.

"I'm sorry little one but I mustn't let you help him" She said he red figure gleaming from the fire.

"Out of my way Belle!" Saphira said moving towards her, with that a series of roars and growls erupted from the two as they attacked one another

Brom quickly recovered faster then Morzan thought he would, Brom swung his sword striking Morzan's face blood streamed from Morzan's face as he fell to the ground. Belle was distracted as Morzan screamed in pain a mistake for her; Saphira claws Belle's leg causing Belle to collapse to the ground. Brom took the chance and rushed over to Saphira and jumped on her back.

"_No…you and I are going to always stay together" Morzan said picking up his little brother and carrying him over to the spot next to the sleeping Saphira under Belle's wing Morzan laid down next to him. "As long as I'm alive I will always protect you Baby Brother" _

Without looking back Saphira took off into the sky. Brom closed his eyes as he thought of Morzan and what used to be.

"_Come on hurry up" Morzan said to the two with a smile he placed a dish on the ground with dead mice for Belle and then on the table for Brom he had bred and some milk. _

_Brom stood up and walked over to his brother followed by Belle "Thanks Morzan" he said looking down at his food and started eating_

"_Hay baby brother slow down" Morzan said looking at Brom "You two little one" Morzan said as he patted his dragon on the head._

Brom opened her eyes burned as Saphira flew the wind blew Brom's curly curls all which ways.

"_Mommy, Guess what?" Brom asked with a smile from ear to ear_

"_What?" Serena asked _

"_I am going to be just like Morzan when I grow up" He said still with the huge smile_

_Serena chuckled "Are you now?" she asked _

"_Yup all I have to do is find a dragon egg" he said _

All was different now No longer did he want to be like his brother… Morzan… Morzan The Betrayer


	19. Chapter 19

_**2 years later...**_

No longer was the land great and beautiful as it once had been, the once great land of Alagaësia was no more. Once great cities once full of people and grand buildings now turned to ruble. Small towns were the poorest they had ever been. The war had been going on two years now the council was still in tacked which was good; but Galbatorix's army was growing and the council was weakening.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on hurry up" Noah said to the big shaggy dog running behind him

"Noah there you are" an old man said walking over to Noah "I need your help" he said grabbing Noah by the arm and taking him back to his home

"The roof is starting to cave and a man as old as I has a hard time trying to fix it" The old man said as they arrived at his home. "So will you help me?" he asked

Noah smiled "Of course I will" he turned to the dog "Phira lay down in the shade while I help him out okay?" he said to the dog. The dog trotted off under a tree in the shade she laid down and put her head on her paws.

"Mighty fine dog you got there" the old man said "Almost seems like it can understand you" the old man admired.

Noah smiled "Yah I raised her from a pup"

"Okay then lets get to work shall we Noah?" the old man said bringing Noah over to the hut.

Every so often Noah would glance and make sure Phira was still lying under the tree. He looked around to make sure no one was around, after a few minutes he had the roof mended. He jumped down off the roof and looked over at Phira just then a hand landed on his shoulder he jumped around and almost had the evader by the throat then saw who it was and sighed.

"Noah you're always so jumpy" the young woman exclaimed as she put her hand to her chest "You move fast"

Noah smiled "Selena nice to see you again"

She smiled Noah's features were so perfect his brown eyes, curly black hair and his flawless skin made it hard for any female not to find pleasure in just looking at him. "I see Grandfather has you working again"

Noah smiled as he looked at the woman he eyes were a crystal blue he skin was a pale color and he hair was the most beautiful hair in the village, it was long and wavy small pieces tickled her face as the wind blew, blowing her hair to the side a bit. "Yes, but I don't mind… I have to keep my self busy somehow right?" he asked

"Maybe sometime if you wanted to could spend the time with me" she said

"Don't I already?" he asked walking over to her grabbing her waist pulling her closer he pressed his lips to hers

She smiled as he kissed her; she loved the feeling of him being so close she kissed him back and moaned as he started to pull away. He rest his forehead on hers "I love you Selena"

Selena blushed and smiled more she had never heard those words from his mouth before "I love you too Noah"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The guard was heavy at the fortress were the council was holding out, Oromis walked quickly through the dark halls to get to the council chamber. He opened the giant doors and quickly made his way to the council. The council was gathered around a table maps spread out over the table.

Oromis bowed to them "My lords" he said as he stood up "We have lost our outer legion" he paused and took a step forward "It was our best fighters, mostly riders and their dragons" he shook his head "All killed, every last one of them"

The council looked at each other shocked there wasn't many riders still alive, only Galbatorix and his five. The five betrayers they were strong almost unbeatable. "Do we have any others?" One of the older men asked.

Oromis shook his head "The only riders we have left are young dragons and riders maybe one or two older riders but no riders strong enough to go against the five"

"There has to be more" The old man said in shock "Another one any one… there has to be someone strong enough to fight them"

Oromis shook his head once again "Only the council… you… only you have the power"

"What of you?" another asked

"Glaedr was hurt" Oromis looked at the ground then back at them "He is in critical condition… but if he does get better I promise you we will fight along your side" he paused and looked down again " Unless I should fight with the soldiers"

"No, stay with your dragon" One of the council members said, one turned from the maps "Oromis you must know of another rider you have trained many"

"All dead…" he paused as he thought "Morzan" he said looked at the man who had asked him the question

The council member glared at him "Morzan wouldn't help us"

"Not Morzan" Oromis walked to the spying glass in the middle of the room "I don't know if he is alive but" he closed his eyes and ran his hand over the glass it shimmered for a second but then cut out "He is cloaking himself with magic"

"Who?" the old man asked

"Morzan's little brother… Brom" Oromis said looking at the council "Brom was the most powerful student I have ever taught. His magic is far beyond any I have ever seen he is more powerful then Galbatorix and Morzan combined"

The council member smiled "I remember hearing of the boy… He and his dragon… Saphira was it?" he looked at Oromis "If he is strong enough to cloak him self and his dragon"

Oromis shook his head "He's not cloaking his dragon"

The Council looked at him confused "Excuse me? She is dead?"

Oromis shook his head "No, he put a spell over her transforming her into a dog"

The council looked at each other "That is impossible… No one can do that"

"I saw it only for a second" He looked at the council and smiled "He has disguised as a dog, her traits her smell every thing as a dog… He had been working on it in secret with me, I told him it wasn't possible but as I see he has gotten it to work."

There were murmurs among the council finally they came to a decision "We must find this boy, Oromis you must find him… Please he is our last hope… our only hope! We need him before Galbatorix gets him on his side."

Oromis shook his head "He has already refused"

"And he survived?" the council member asked

"He defeated his brother in battle" Oromis answered "He couldn't bring it to himself to kill Morzan… but perhaps we can persuade him"

"Go Oromis find this boy and bring him here"

Oromis nodded and walked out, finding Brom wouldn't be the problem… persuading him to come and fight that would be the challenge one Oromis didn't know if he could over come.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Noah dropped his hands and turned around as she said _I love you __**Noah **_he looked to the ground. Phira lifted her head from her paws as she looked at the two.

Selena frowned "Noah is there something wrong?" she asked looking at him

Noah shook his head "I... I'm sorry Selena but I have to go"

Selena grabbed his arm "Noah tell me… what is wrong" she turned him around to face her, in his eyes she saw sadness and pain "Noah…" she said worried at the look on her lover's face

"You don't love me" he said weakly

"What?" she asked "Yes I do… what would make you think differently?" she asked

"My name isn't Noah" he paused "You can't tell any one…"

"What?" Selena asked "Can't tell any one what?" she took a step back from him "If your name isn't Noah then what is it?" she asked

Noah looked down "Brom"

**AN I know short but I'll make them longer if I get some reviews… I know the grammar sucks in the last chapter, it was really late at night and I didn't re-read it before I put it up sorry about that.**

**Like the ending to this chapter? Well I didn't really enjoy writing this one to me it was a bit boring but it was needed PLEASE REVIEW**


	20. Chapter 20

_**The characters and song do not belong to me.**_

"_Why would you lie to me about your name?" Selena asked her face was hurt._

_Brom looked to the ground his eyes were dark orbs of pain and memories of what once was. "I had to"_

"_You never have to lie to me? Why? Why would you?" she asked still very hurt_

_He continued to look down "To protect some one I love"_

_Now Selena was very hurt "You don't love me?" she asked_

_Brom looked up at her "No… not that… a different kind of love"_

_She looked confused but looking into his eyes she knew he was telling the truth she put her hand on his cheek "Brom please tell me"_

_He shook his head "You __have _to call me Noah"

"What? Why?"

"People are looking for me"

"Wait…" she stepped back "Your wanted?"

He nodded "yes"

"Did you kill some one?" she asked

He looked to the ground the picture of Aurora laying in a pool of her own blood sickened him. He had loved her more then he thought was possible Selena was a nice girl to fill the void in his heart but she couldn't fill it completely, the love he had for Aurora was real and would never go away. "No I didn't kill any one" he lied

"Then why do they want you?" she asked still confused

"Because I spoke out I guess"

"Spoke out against what?"

"Enough questions please" he made it sound like a question but Selena knew it was a command.

"Fine… I need some air any way" she said walking away from him

_Air? But we are already outside _he thought to himself; then shook his head he hadn't been able to get the image of Aurora from his mind _I'm sorry Aurora _he said in his mind. Saphira raised her head from her paws

_Are you alright Brom? _She asked

_Yes I'm fins Saphira _he answered

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room was dark only one person was in it, he was sitting alone in the dark his black greasy hair was over his face, he stared at nothing just in a daze

_Running full blast he looked at Saphira as he passed her he saw Saphira slow down "What to fast for yo-" Brom slammed into something_

"_You have to watch where you are going" Morzan said with a hint of laughter in his voice, Brom looked at what he had hit into standing above him was Belle, a Belle that wasn't so small anymore but huge, although still young she was a very big dragon especially compared to Saphira who still was about the size of a puppy. "And your late again" Morzan added_

"_Sorry Morzan I tried but I saw something pretty" Brom said "It was a flower it was just like the one in Mom's story"_

_Morzan smiled "Well try not to get distracted next time baby brother"_

"_Ok" Brom said with an over the top nod a smile spread across his face from ear to ear. Morzan reached out his hand to help Brom up._

A tear ran down the man's cheek the darkness of the room seemed to engulf him the darkness didn't seem to end.

_Brom looked down at the ground and closed his eyes "One day the older brother decided to help the enemy capture the land instead of fighting alongside his brother." He paused and opened his eyes filled with tears "So he left the good side when the younger brother found out about the betrayal he was devastated" he repeated the words from the story._

He put his hand to his head the memories of Brom were so painful to remember what once was.

"_Morzan I want you to promise me that you will take care of your brother"_

Morzan heard his mother's voice as if she was standing right in front of him just hours before she died the promise he made her... the promise he broke.

"_I already do that and I always will" Morzan said with a soft smile_

"_I want you to promise me that nothing will ever happen to my baby" She told Morzan with a pleading look in her dark eyes_

"_Mother"_

"_Promise me"_

"_Mother"_

"_Promise me Morzan"_

"_Fine I promise you, I will always look after and protect Brom no matter what he is my baby brother and I love him, I promise mother he will never get hurt as long as I am here" Morzan told her putting his hand on the top of her head._

_Serena smiled "He will always follow you" she paused looking out the window at her youngest son and Belle "I can tell, he's meant for greatness, just like you Morzan" she said raising her hand and putting it on his cheek. _

Morzan didn't know what to think "She's wrong" he said to no one in particular "He won't always follow me".

"MORZAN!" he heard his name called he looked up at the door as it was thrust opened and Galbatorix came in "What are you doing in here"

Morzan quickly wiped the tear away before Galbatorix saw "Sorry... just uh resting" he said

"Resting from what? You are getting lazy my boy" he said walking over to him

"Sorry" was all Morzan managed to sat

Galbatorix smiled "I have some news I think you'll like"

Morzan looked at him "What is it?"

"You know I have spies all over the area and guess what I found out from two of them"

Morzan looked at him wanting him to go on; he hated when Galbatorix did this

"Well from my spy on the council I have found out that your brother is alive... and he is disguised himself and Saphira"

"What?" Morzan asked confused

Galbatorix chuckled "Baby brother was far surpassed you Morzan... he had transformed Saphira into a dog and disguised himself as a blonde farm boy named Noah"

Morzan frowned hoe had Brom gotten so powerful "Which spy told you all this"

"A girl I have in some small village... I had worked out a deal with a young woman named Selena... she has gained his trust and he told her" he said with a smile "I knew my plan would work he is to trusting his worst flaw" with that Galbatorix walked out of the room.

Morzan felt numb it wasn't bad to be trusting, Brom didn't have flaws he was the true dragon rider _he_ was the one that should be living life without fear living life the way he had planed the life that seemed so distant now. He knew Brom never wanted the life of a dragon rider he had been fine living in the village with Saphira no one betraying him, no one trying to kill him… Morzan looked to the ground he felt guilty he knew it was his fault now Brom's life was ruined he wished it didn't have to be that way but Brom was going against Galbatorix and Morzan knew his destiny was to live fore him. For now Morzan would cast away all his feelings for Brom treat him just as another enemy… and if that meant killing him Saphira then he would do just that. Morzan looked up from the ground clenching his fist he pushed his hair out of his face revealing a scar running along Morzan's face a momentum he had gotten from his once dear baby brother in their last encounter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Selena made it back to her house she hated telling Galbatorix about Noah… Brom she did love him so much but she had to protect her family and her daughter Kira. She had gotten pregnant right before she met Noah… it was thanks to being pregnant she met Noah…

_She leaned against a tree tears streaming down her face "How could he do this" she said hitting the tree with her palms. She had just told her boyfriend about her being pregnant with his child and he had told her to run off he didn't want tainted goods. In her mist of crying she hadn't noticed the blonde man walk over to her_

"_Are you alright?" he asked_

_She looked up her tear stained face said no "Yes" she lied _

_He smiled sweetly, the only smile Brom could pull off but Noah still did a good job "Are you sure?" he asked_

_She shook her head no and she went on to explain what happened she ended with "I'm sorry I really shouldn't be bothering you with his" _

"_No it's fine… I asked didn't I?" _

_She smiled she couldn't help but look into his eyes and smiled_

She had fallen for him the moment she met him... but she had to keep her grandfather safe even if it meant giving up Noah the one man she had ever really loved.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to come back"

She turned to see who was talking to her a no other then Noah was looking at her

"Is there something wrong?" he asked tears had began to fall down her cheeks, he walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her resting his head atop hers "I'm sorry I never told you… but I had to know that if I told you I would be safe."

Selena didn't know what to say he trusted her and she had betrayed him.

"Any thing you want to know I'll tell you" he continued

She looked at him _"Get every bit of information out of him you can"_ Galbatorix's words rang in her mind; she nodded "I want to know what you really look like"

Noah let go of her and nodded "Of course" he waved his hand and muttered a few words Selena didn't understand. Within seconds right where Noah had been standing was another man dark curls pale skin, icy blue eyes it was hard for Selena to believe but this man was far better looking then Noah. Brom smiled the smile was even more captivating then before for Selena no man had ever made her so weak kneed. She looked at him speechless

"Wow" was the only thing she managed to say before she could say another word he turned himself back into Noah, She sighed Noah was not as great of a sight as Brom had been she had never seen any one so beautiful. "One more thing"

"Yes?"

"How did you get like this?" she asked, she had already heard the story from Galbatorix… a promising rider who turned his back on his family to betray the riders in their time of need.

He nodded "It might take a while… lets sit" the two sat in the grass Phira lay next to them

_I don't trust her Brom… I have a bad feeling _

Brom shot her a warning look before he started to tell her the story of himself and Morzan… something that seemed so long ago something that only seemed like a dream now. His mother how much he missed her beautiful face her wise words he told Selena about his mother, about Kara about the baby she never had his child, About going to the elves about Galbatorix and his mother, when Galbatorix lost Lilly and when Galbatorix snapped and lastly about Morzan and how he had struck down his own brother, the one thing he didn't tell her about was…Aurora.

Selena looked up at his face he had tears in his eyes she could seen the pain it caused him, then she looked at Phira "So this is the dragon"

"She is a dragon… her name is Saphira" Brom said

_Don't like her Brom! She is up to something_

_Saphira stop… we have finally found where we belong_

_NO! YOU HAVE! _She yelled into his head _I Haven__'t _He could hear the pain in her voice, she got up and ran off

"SAPHIRA!" he yelled after her

Selena looked back to him "What's with her?" she asked

"Mommy… Noah I can't sleep" a little girl said coming out from the house

Selena smiled "Kira just try"

Noah smiled got up and scooped Kira into his arms carrying the four year old to her bed, once there he set her down "Just close your eyes" he closed his eyes and quietly began to sing the lullaby that his mother and Belle would sing. "_Little child, be not afraidThough rain pounds harshly against the glassLike an unwanted stranger, there is no dangerI am here tonight _

__

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight _

Little child, be not afraid  
The thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Little child, be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Little child, be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  


_The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning _

For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight

Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know...  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

."

Selene leaned on the door frame a sight she never wanted to fade her daughter and the only father the little one had ever known. As soon as the little girl fell asleep Brom walked out of the room.

"Bro… Noah? Where are you going?" she asked

"I have to go find Saphira"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saphira stood by a stream looking at her reflection it was her but her as a dog, she missed her face her body every thing. She knew everything could come back if Brom did one thing that could save the rest of Alagaësia he _had _to fight.

"There you are" Brom said running over to her "You had me worried"

_Stop! _She said

_What's wrong_

_I can't take this any more Brom_

_Take what_

_All of this!_

_What do you mean?_

_I AM A DRAGON NOT A DOG_

_Saphira this is the only way to protect you_

_You're not going to protect me forever Brom soon we will be found_

_No I will keep you safe_

_I want to FIGHT… I want to help save our land… so many of our friends have died protecting the land that I know you and I can save! _

_Saphira stop! You will die with them I don't want to lose you!_

_I know little one but how do you want to live your life? How can you live your knowing that we have coast our friends lives all because we want to live… Maybe you can but I can't! _

_Saphira… I can't lose you to_

_Brom no matter what you can't stop death for ever… From the day I hatched from my egg you and I have had a duty to protect the weak… it is our destiny _

_Why Saphira WHY?_ Tears were falling from his cheeks _why must we lose everything to protect others_

_I don't know… but what I do know is that is why you are my rider so we can do some good in the world. Look around Brom every day more and more people are dieing… the villagers don't have enough food boys are being taken to fight in a army they have no idea about. _

Brom nodded looking to the ground "I'm The rider and what I say goes"

Saphira glared at him but didn't say anything else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later Brom made it back to Selena's house with Saphira walking at his heels, the two came inside the house to see Selena rushing around grabbing Brom's thing and stuffing them into a sack

"What's going on?" he asked looking at her

"You have to leave"

"Why?" he asked looking at her "I thought you understood"

"I do… that is why you have to leave" she said looking into his eyes tears soaking her face causing her blonde hair to stick to it.

"I don't understand"

She put her hand to his face "You have been such a good father to Kira"

A still confused Brom just looked at her

"I am a spy for Galbatorix"

Brom stepped back as fast as he could and almost tripped over Saphira who jumped in front of him and was growling at her. "What?"

"Galbatorix came to me… he has a spy in each village… waiting for you to slip" she explained "I can't do this any more… I won't turn you over to him… I love you"

Brom looked at her in disbelief how could he be tricked… again

"You have to go now!" Galbatorix is sending a rider to retrieve you as we speak you must go"

Brom shook his head he was furious at her right this second but he still didn't want her to get hurt "I'm not going without you"

She looked at him then looked down "I can't… leave Kira and Grandfather"

"We can take both of them" Brom answered quickly

"Leave me" said the old man; he had been listening to them from another room

"Grandfather?"

"Leave me… I am far to old to be traveling with a rider" The old man said

"Wait… how do you…" Brom started

"Know you're a rider?" he asked, Brom nodded. "I could tell by the way the dog acted around you… and that your eyes change color when your magic is running low" he smiled "I've seen my share of riders in the past"

"Grandfather I will not leave you!" Selena said to her grandfather

"You have no choice" the old man said "If you don't leave with Kira then she will die… and so will you… I'm to die soon any way" he laughed "What better way to die then being taken out by a rider… and while I'm keeping my family safe"

"But-"

"No buts… you will go young lady"

She nodded clearly not happy "I will go wake Kira" she said heading for Kira's room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two hours later everything was set Selena was standing holding Kira's hand Noah came out of the house followed by Selena's Grandfather

"As soon as I lift the spell it won't take long for this place to be infested with spies… or worse riders" Brom explained "We have to leave as quickly as possible… I will leave a clear scent that we left the village… I should be able to hide our scent after that"

Selena nodded rushing to her Grandfather "I love you" she said embracing him in a strong hug

The old man smiled "I will see you again… if not in this life then another". With that Noah put his hand above Phira's small head

"Are you ready Saphira?" he asked as he closed his eyes as did she, within seconds once where the dog had been standing a magnificent blue dragon stood, she arched her neck and roared. Kira ran and hid behind her mother who was also frightened by the beast. Noah changed himself back into Brom "Alright lets go" he helped Kira and Selena on then looked to her Grandfather "Thank you for everything"

The old man smiled "No thank you Brom"

"How do you?" Brom asked he had never told the old man of his true name.

"Never mind that just go" Brom nodded and mounted Saphira

"Goodbye" Brom said as Saphira took off into the dark sky, Selena hid her face in Brom's shoulder; her grandfather had been the only parent she had ever known… he wasn't even family just an old man who had taken her in when she was younger.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About half an hour after Brom had left Morzan and Belle landed outside Selena's home. An old man was sitting outside the house.

"You there" he said dismounting Belle

The old man looked at him "Bout time you arrived son" the old man said

"Excuse me?" Morzan asked

"Took you long enough to show up" The old man stood up and walked over to him and Belle "Hello Belle"

Morzan looked at the old man confused "Who are you?" he asked then he smiled "Brom?" he asked with a shifty smile

The old man shook his head "No, no not Brom… Griffin"

"Well then Griffin" he put his hand on his sword "Where is Brom?"

"Gone"

"What do you mean gone?"

"Had to protect him"

"What?"

"Had to protect the one thing that could save this land from you Morzan" The old man replied coming closer

"Watch your tongue old man before I cut it out" Morzan said in a cool voice

_Morzan_

_Shut up Belle_

Morzan didn't have time to listen to her kind babble "Where is Brom… I won't ask you again"

"What happened to you Morzan?" the old man asked

Morzan looked to the man confused, the man wasn't exactly old but his brown hair had begun to gray and the few scars on his face seemed to make him appear older then he really was. "What? I don't even know you" Morzan said to the old man

"I know you" the old man stopped right in front of Morzan "How did you forget my face so easily" he pretended to sound hurt "Of course my hair is different and my skin has aged but I like to believe that I still look a little like I used too". The old man smiled as the gray left his hair and the wrinkled on his face seemed to disappear; in front of Morzan stood an older version of Brom his eyes were the only thing that were different… he had the same eyes as Morzan "To think you would remember your father"

**AN OOO Cliffy lol sorry about that I was gunna make this chapter a bit long then was like wow 9 pages already soooo I decided to split this into 2 chapters thought this would be a good place to stop it.**

**Review please…. Just press the button it won't kill you… I hope :D**


	21. Chapter 21

The sky grew black as clouds began to gather above the forsaken man and son; the red dragon twisted behind the younger man smoke snorting from her snout heat radiating from her body.

Morzan glanced back at Belle "Belle scout ahead find Brom… and kill Sapphira…I'll be done with this man". Belle took off with one sweep of her wings hitting but dust around the two men. Once she was only a dark speck in the already dark sky Morzan looked back over at the man. "My father died a long time ago" Morzan said raising his sword. The wind blew his long twisted hair across his face.

"The man you killed was not your father" The man said looking at Morzan's face twisting into a wicked grin. "I never thought you would betray every one just like you've just done…I especially never thought you would be turning against you baby brother."

Morzan's smile widened "Brom doesn't see what kind of world we can create…a world of protection world of peace, there won't be any more fighting."

"If you truly believe that then you are truly lost; your mind has been so tangled only a fool would believe that Galbatorix would want that after he lost Lilly; there were only two that kept him sane…one was your mother…two was Lilly, her soul so full of kindness…he lost some of his mind when your mother left him and lost the rest after Lilly's death." he paused and smiled as Morzan's sword had gotten ready to fight, he raised his sword as well "I knew it was only a small amount of time until this happened." He looked at Morzan "My brother never seemed to always be there, my father thought that Lilly saved him from himself." Morzan's sword lowered the man in front of him smiled.

"Brother?" Morzan asked his sword now lowered to his side. The man nodded and lowered his sword as well.

"Yes, I am Galbatorix's baby brother just as Brom is yours…and just as you want Brom dead Galbatorix wants I as well." The man replied lowering his head to look at the ground.

"I do not want Brom dead" Morzan whispered

"Ah…but you do" The man looked up "Didn't I just hear you tell your dragon to find Brom and to kill Sapphira?" He frowned "Killing Sapphira will result in Brom dieing as well, you must have realized that."

Morzan looked down "He will learn to live without her."

"You know deep down that is not true." The older man gasped making Morzan jump. His eyes were closed Morzan was unsure what was going on, a small break in the clouds occurred as a light from above shot down surrounding he old man, Morzan sheltered his eyes from the light stepping back. The light dissipated around him Morzan glanced back at him. The man was only standing his head facing the ground his arms limp at his side; slowly Morzan took a step towards him once again just as he was in arms length the man's head moved so the two were standing face to face as his eyes opened Morzan was shocked to see his eyes were no longer the same by glowing orbs. The man grabbed Morzan's shoulder.

"By the end of this war sorrow shall fill the air, pain will be always, death will find its way thought the world. The youngest brother shall survive through the pain of those he loves the oldest shall parish under the younger's hand, no mercy death shall come to all who bring pain." Morzan tried to pull away but the man's grip was far to tight "A boy shall be born he shall end it all when only death is known it shall pass." The man fell to his knees letting go of his grip on Morzan's shoulder.

"What was that?" Morzan asked as he fell backwards.

The man looked up "I am blessed with the power of foresight as are you."

Morzan looked at him "No you are wrong…"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Noa…Brom where are we going?" Selena asked she glanced down at Kira then to Brom. She was scared never before had she ever been on a dragon not to mention ever go as fast as Saphira was flying.

"_No one knows about this place" Aurora said with a smile pulling Brom into a cave. It had been a four day fly for Saphira but it was the only place that Galbatorix did not know of, it was where Aurora and Brom spent their… loving time together. Here no one would interrupt them plus Brom had put a spell so Saphira could sit outside without feeling attached to the two. _

"_How did you find it?" Brom asked _

"_I was wondering around for weeks. And I just found it." She replied her dark hair framing her face; Brom smiled walking over to her and putting his hand on her face "Plus you can practice you magic without others watching you… I know you hate it." _

_Brom leaned his face to hers and passionately kissed her "You know how great you are?" _

"_I like to believe I'm pretty great" She replied just above a whisper. _

"_I love you…And I will never love someone that same way as I love you." He picked her up and placed her on the ground, he kissed her and started to take off her cloths._

"_I love you Brom…more then anything in the world…." _

Brom shook his head getting the memory out of his mind; he didn't want to think about Aurora right now, the pain in his chest increased every time he thought about her or Morzan, the two he trusted more then he trusted himself.

"A place an old….friend…old friend old me about." He replied

Selena pressed her face into his back to shield it from the wind, "I love you Brom…More then anything I have ever loved before."

Brom nodded "Umm…thanks" Brom didn't know what to say; he knew his feelings for Selena were nothing compared to how he felt…how he still felt about Aurora.

Selena didn't say anything she wondered why he didn't say he loved her back. She led it slide he was probably to focused on getting them to the safe place.

It was almost morning when Saphira landed beside a dark cave; "We're here" He said getting off Saphira and taking Kira from her mothers arms, Selena slid off behind him and followed him into the cave, once all four of them were inside Brom stiffened.

_-Crackle…Crackle-_

He heard fire "Stay here." He said to the three girls he headed deeper into the cave, Selena nodded and backed up closer to Saphira.

Brom walked slowly sword drawn his eyes caught sight of the fire and a figure standing over it, he accidentally kicked a small pebble

_-Click Click Click- _

The figure stiffened then looked up; he watched as it stood up "I knew you would come Brom" the figure said.

Brom knew that voice, so soft, so beautiful he moved closer now he could see the figure's face he was almost speechless "Aurora" He said so low she only heard it because she was an elf.

"I've been waiting for you Brom" She said running over to him and kissing him; he couldn't help but kiss her back, he loved the feeling of her lips against his; he picked her up bringing her back over to the fire, he could see the where she had cloth laid out to be her bed, he placed her on that and fell next to her, he started to kiss her he couldn't control himself any more he placed his hands on her face and kissed her harder, she smiled as he kissed her and started to take off his cloths she pulled away form his and started to kiss his neck, kisses trailing down his chest. Brom's fears and concerns all disappeared, nothing else mattered right now only himself and Aurora.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Yes my son…all you have to do is close you eyes…focus hard and you will see the future" Griffin said

"I am not your son… I have no father" Morzan said "You want to hear the story or not?" He asked

Morzan looked at the man but didn't say another word.

"After your mother left Galbatorix; I came searching for her; Galbatorix loved her so much; I found her. She wouldn't come back with me so I stayed in the village convinced that I would bring her back to my big brother." He paused "As time went on I fell in love with her…when she got married I thought I would die." He smiled "But she came to me at night… a lot I loved her so much, I felt guilty that I was betraying my brother but I couldn't help it I loved her and she loved me. Soon she became pregnant with you, she told her husband you were his but it wasn't, you were mine." He looked at Morzan "A few years later she had Brom who was also mine…a few weeks after his birth the village kept getting attacked by Urgles, I tried my best but I got captured by them… your mother put a barrier around the village to protect it. The barrier weakened as her body slowly wore out; as you know she couldn't even stand. She was constantly pump out magic to protect the people in the village." He glanced down at the ground then back up at Morzan "There was nothing more important to her then the people; even though her body was dieing she didn't stop. That's is until your father found out that you and Brom were not his sons. He started the fire in your house, the barrier weakened and the Urgles broke through. Instead of using her power to save her self she killed all the Urgles in the town. I broke away from the Urgles to late I got back as you carried her body outside. I had an egg I stole from the Urgles, when I saw your brother run into the forest I went into it making sure he would find it. Sure enough he did and ha got Saphira."

Morzan shook his head "I can't believe this" He said out loud he glanced at the sky as he heard Belle in the sky she landed and he mounted

_I couldn't find him; he just disappeared. _

"Come on Belle we have to get back" He glared at Griffin "That may me true but it doesn't change anything."


End file.
